Dreaming of Paradise
by The Lotus Black
Summary: Silver the Hedgehog prefers having fun over saving the world, much to Sonic's dismay. But, will his energetic shenanigans end up getting him in more trouble than he bargained for? ShadowXSilver
1. The Chicken Trigger

CURSE YOU WHITNEY! This is all you fault for getting me into this pairing. I blame you. LOL. Anyway, this is just some random crap I wrote when I couldn't think of anything for my other story. This is the only chapter that slightly follows Silver's story in the 2006 game. Tried to keep everyone in character, but then realized that I failed.  
Yes, I do love Silver. But, just a little more than Edward Elric.

Sonic characters don't belong to me! RAWR! This is the only time I'm writing it.

**OMGFIRSTCHAPTERLOL**

A weary yawn singled the start of another day. The warmth from the surrounding fire forced him to drag himself out of the safety of his bed for a drink of water. He slid the door open and waved lazily to a purple cat he deemed a friend. The feline had been quietly waiting for him to awake, wondering why it always took him so long. He joined her at the table, cracking open a bottle of water and gulping it down within seconds.

"Ugh," He groaned, fanning himself slightly. "Why is always so hot?" The female rolled her eyes, laughing to herself. The question could easily be answered, but she knew he meant it to be metaphorical. "By the way, we're out of water again."

She snorted, chuckling. "If you didn't drink twice your weight in liquids we'd still have something left." He smiled, agreeing with her. "Seriously Silver, think about how much you drink compared to how many times you go to the bathroom."

He laughed in response, screwing the cap back onto the empty bottle. "Hey, I only go through four in a day. Except for that one time when I mistook hot sauce for ketchup." His ears drooped as the memory played through his mind. "That was a really bad week for me." Her smile widened into a grin as she also recalled these moments. "Don't look at me like that!" He said, not able to keep a hint of laughter off his face. "You could have told me! But, no! You just watched with amusement. You're evil!" He covered his mouth to prevent a giggle from escaping.

"Oh, come now. You know it was funny." He shook his head and turned away. These moments she held dear to her, for she knew the possibility of losing him, especially with the devil's rising being more regular. "So, what are our plans for today?" She asked, getting into a more serious mood.

"Well," He started, stopped by a sudden yawn. "Um, I'm not really sure." He rubbed the sleep from one of his golden eyes. "I didn't wake up this morning with a plan." The cat thought of a witty comeback, but decided to let it go for now. "I guess we could just wing-it like yesterday. Besides, we're always ready for anything!" He said with a happy tone and a wink.

She shook her head. "That's not good enough Silver. You know we need something more than that." His ears drooped again as he thought.

He stood suddenly, snapping his fingers with a grin and a grasped idea. "I got it!" He shouted, a glint in his eye. "We'll start off with breakfast and then," He paused for a dramatic effect. "We'll be ready for anything that comes our way!" He boasted in a gleaming light filled with victory. The cat sighed, knowing there wouldn't be anything she could do to change his mind.

"Alright, you win. But, maybe next time you should wake up earlier so we won't be caught up in the lunch rush." It was a cruel, inside joke that only the two of them understood. A hated fire ate away at their world and there were never enough people to create a 'lunch rush'. He laughed despite their fate, the triumphant light fading.

The diner wasn't crowded during this time of day and the two were able to enjoy themselves in peace. "Hurry up, Blaze!" He said with a smile as he watched her finish the plate before her. The white hedgehog always seemed so hyperactive and happy. He constantly wanted to be outside where he could freely move about. Once out of the building, their daily activities began. Watching over such a cheerful creature could be demanding, and the cat knew better than to let him hurt himself. "Blaze, look!" He called, levitating a car with his person on it and riding it as if it were a surfboard.

"Don't do anything stupid to hurt yourself!" She returned his call, keeping a sharp eye out as he zoomed back and forth between the crushed buildings. Her words weren't heeded, as he knocked himself off the vehicle by hitting a street post. "Silver!" She ran to his fallen form, but he merely laughed.

"Did you see that?" He stood and rubbed the pain from his head. "That hurt…but, it was awesome!" She shook her head at his antics, relieved to find him slightly bruised. "Ouch. I think I landed on my butt." He said, wincing and holding his backside.

"Maybe that will teach you to watch where you're going next time." He shrugged as they continued walking down a nonexistent road. After a moment or two of awkward silence, Blaze picked up the conversation. "Remind me why we're going this way."

"Um," His ears were drooped back, usually meaning he was either lost or couldn't answer a question. "Well, we passed the building with the twisty thing in it," He paused, taking in his surroundings. "And, we passed by the road that points up. Then we went toward the thing-"

The cat cut him off, arms crossed at her chest. "You have no idea where we are, do you?" He lowered his gaze to the ground. She let out an angry sigh. "If you didn't know where we were, why didn't you say something?"

"I thought you knew where we were headed!" He said, pointing an accusing finger at her. "I was the one following you!"

"Then why, may I ask, were you in front of me?" He choked on his words, not able to think of a reply that would prove him innocent. She lifted an eyebrow while waiting for him to realize his defeat. "Just face it Silver, we're lost and it's your fault."

"Why are you so bent on blaming me?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't mean to – I just wasn't paying attention." He turned away from her and stood at the edge of a deep pool of lava. "I don't like it here. Maybe we should go back." She positioned herself next to him and peered down as he did.

"I don't think I've ever noticed this before. It's ironic how something like this would happen. Hey," She turned to him. "Go down there and wake Iblis up." She hand him a stick. "Use this to defend yourself." He didn't seem amused.

"Why do I have to go down? I wasn't the one that got us lost in the first place!" She would've slapped him had it not been for the broken ground they stood on collapsing. He had levitated them both to safety as the fiery devil appeared from the lava. "AH! What do we do?" He asked frantically, waving the stick around.

"Wing-it Silver!"

"Some advice!" He replied, dodging a building the demon decided to thrown down on him. "Why is he targeting me?" He cried, running to his fullest which, not surprisingly, wasn't as fast as he'd like to be. "Do something to distract him!"

"Like what? You're the only that's white – You stand out!" He glared at her while picking up debris from the crushed buildings around him. "Aim for his head!" He would've quieted her had he been given the chance. The monster was down in seconds after he tossed the large concrete pieces at it with his famous psychokinetic ability.

"Why didn't you help me?" He growled. Her only response was laughter. "Shut up! You're never any help!" He let out an angry sigh and turned away, crossing his arms.

"Oh, come off it Silver. Don't you think saving the world would be a bit boring if we always had such a serious mood?" He couldn't help but smile. "Besides, if you were in any real trouble, I wouldn't just be standing here." He knew she was right – The two were too good of friends to watch the other suffer. "I just wish we didn't have to do this everyday."

"There is a way to stop this." Silver jumped out of fear, whirling around to face a dark hedgehog. She didn't seem as surprised. "Like a chicken comes from an egg, everything has an origin. You need to find what was originally responsible for these events. The fire had to start somewhere."

He hadn't completely heard what the other was saying, and mixed up the words. "What about a chicken?" He gasped, pointing a finger. "Are you planning on grilling a chicken with the flames from Iblis?" He received a strange stare from both the darkened one and the cat. "That's mean! Think about how the chicken would feel!" He lowered his arm. "So, how are you going to cook it?"

"Fool!" The dark one said, outstretching his arms for emphasis. "I do not intend to cook anything! What are you, some retarded hedgehog?"

"Hey!" Silver shouted, glaring at the other before him. "I'm not retarded, I'm hungry!"

"But, we just had breakfast." The cat said, wondering where he gained such a horrendous appetite.

"I know, but that was like…" He paused, thinking. "Twenty minutes ago!" She still seemed surprised that her friend would be hungry at this time. The other seemed annoyed.

"Shut up! We're getting off topic." He said, lowering himself to their level. "Follow me, and I'll show you the truth."

"The truth about grilled chicken?" He was oddly confused, and even more so when the feline dragged him away from the pool of lava to follow the other, slightly taller, hedgehog.

In a cold, wired room, their conversation picked up. "The Day of Disaster…here are my records of this event." Information in separate screens popped up with soft beeps. The two, cat and hedgehog, gazed over the fast moving letters. "And, you have this person to blame." A purple gem appeared in his hand. The dark hedgehog held it out to Silver.

"Did you just pull that out of your butt?" He asked, refusing to take the crystal. The other glared harshly. "No way! That's just weird!" He shook his head. "I'm not touching that unless you sanitize it!" The jewel was placed back where it had been taken. "That's disgusting!"

"Very well. Then, you shall see for yourself. Let us go back in time to the point when the Iblis Trigger was alive." He held his hands up, and strange and unfamiliar dark glow forming. He outstretched his arms and the purple-hinted light filled the room. It disappeared within seconds, taking the three forms with it.


	2. You're a Rectal Shower

I haven't died yet. I got close...but I'm still here.

**OMGSECONDCHAPTERWTF**

With a loud shriek, the white hedgehog was hurled out of the sky and onto a nearby roof. He landed on his face with a hard 'thud' and blacked out soon after. A fox below had seen the event, stepping back with fear. "The sky had another baby! I better tell Sonic!" He dashed off, using his twin tails to propel himself forward. Within a few moments, the animal returned with yet another hedgehog being. "It had a baby, I swear! It landed on the roof!" Aided by the yellow fox, the two were raised to the roof, the blue one able to take hold of Silver and bring him safely down to the ground.

"How do you think he got there?" He asked, gazing down at the unconscious other. "He doesn't look like he's from around here either. Maybe he came from outside the island." Before the fox could shout anything vile and inappropriate, the cobalt one darted off with the younger hedgehog in his arms. "I'll meet you back home!" He shouted over his shoulder as he sped off in a random direction.

* * *

When Silver awoke, an obsidian hedgehog was staring down at him. He jumped slightly and backed into the board behind him. "Your quills," He began, never taking his eyes off of the younger one. "Your quills look like weed." A pause. "If I set you on fire will I get high?"

"Wha… What?" The other asked, perhaps more confused than he was afraid. The two were in an odd position: both were on the bed – the white one sitting upright and backed against the headboard, and the darker one leaning over him with a concentrated gaze.

As fate would have it, the cobalt hedgehog from earlier burst through the door, instantly misinterpreting the scene. "What the hell, Shadow?" He shouted, gaining the attention of the one atop Silver. None of the three animals moved, spoke, or dared to explain the awkward moment before them. "I brought the new kid something to eat so," He sighed, contemplating on how he should word his next sentence. "Do you want me to leave the room so you two can, uh…get things together…or apart?" Finally understanding, the pallid one squealed, pushing the other off of him.

"Pervert!" He shouted, crossing his arms and turning his head. The cobalt one laughed insanely, barely able to keep upright. Slightly stunned by what had just happened, the ebony hedgehog, apparently called Shadow, brought himself to his feet and gave Silver a confused look.

"Aw hell. That was funny." Said the other, placing a tray of food beside the bed and wiping away a tear that had slipped out due to his conspicuous and hard laughter. The darker being stormed out of the room, obliviously angry over something. "Ah, don't mind Shadow. He's a bit temperamental at times. Or, if you prefer, EMO." He chuckled to himself. Silver didn't understand a word of it. "I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog."

"I can tell you're a hedgehog. You don't need to tell me your name twice." He received a frozen stare from the other, telling him not to repeat what he had just said. "I'm Silver." Another laugh came from the blue hedgehog.

"Ha! What kind of name is that? Who would name a white hedgehog Silver? What, were your parents drunk when they named you? Or rather, were they HIGH?" He laughed again at his own horrid joke. The younger one in front of him didn't seem as amused. His laughter faded. "What?"

"I don't get it." He seemed to have forgotten about Shadow's earlier comment.

"Dude! That thing on your head!" Sonic pointed. "It looks like a marijuana leaf!" He paused, waiting to see if the other had understood. "Get it?" Silence. "You know, when people smoke weed they get high? Get it?"

"What's weed?" The white hedgehog tilted his head to the side, confused. "And…what's a mary-you-wanna?"

"Marijuana, dude! It's an illegal drug! Don't you use the internet?" He received another blank look. "ARGH!" Sonic shouted, becoming frustrated. "Look. An illegal drug is something people use to obtain ecstasy and happiness for a short period of time. But, the damn thing could kill them, so it's illegal. That thing atop your head looks like one of the illegal drugs people use to reach this level of happiness. In slang, it's called 'getting high'. Understand now?"

"Wait, so my quills are a drug that make people happy? Then why are they illegal if they make everyone happy?"

With an annoyed look on his face and a hand rubbing his temples, the blue hedgehog let out a sigh. "Just shut up and eat your damn food." Obeying due to his immense hunger, Silver took the bowel from the tray, moving its contents around with the spoon. "It's soup. Ever seen it before?" He received a glare. Sonic held his hands up in his defense. "Just checking."

* * *

After a meal accompanied with a quick nap, the white hedgehog was able to stand on his own again. He gave himself a tour of the current house he was in, taking special note of where the kitchen, dining room, bathrooms, and Shadow's bedroom was. However, his sightseeing was cut short when he bumped into the obsidian hedgehog in the hall near his room. "You scare me." Silver muttered, stepping back to emphasize his statement. There was no reply, only a rude shove as the other entered his designated room. "Douche!"

"What's a douche?" Letting out a squeal, the younger one turned to lock eyes with Sonic, who seemed to randomly appear. "I've heard people use it before and I don't really know what it means."

"I think it's some type of rectal shower."

"That's disgusting."

"Most people use it for infants."

"Oh. That's still gross."

"Then again, maybe not. I mean… I know there are vaginal douches."

"Wait, how do lesbians have sex?"

"Where did that come from?" Silver asked, slightly confused at his question.

"Have you ever wondered that?"

"Not really." At that moment, Shadow slammed his door, locking it and instantly ending their conversation. "You think he overheard us?" The young hedgehog asked, not wanting to give himself a bad reputation in front of his new friends. "Maybe I shouldn't have said anything."

"Nah," Sonic patted his back. "Shadow is always like that. Come on, I'll give you a tour!" As he was pulled away, Silver struggled to admit that he'd already taken himself on the tour, but the blue hedgehog didn't listen.

The second time around the home seemed to be a little more enjoyable, even though the blue hedgehog's horrible jokes and puns interrupted everything he had to say. "One more thing: stay out of Knuckles' room if you can. He gets kind of pissed if you bother him." He said, seeming to know a lot on the subject. "Shadow will have his door locked most of the time – Just leave him alone." He continued on, explaining whose rooms he should avoid.

"Do I get a room?" Sonic seemed stunned, not realizing that he had forgotten. Dragging the younger one away, he opened the door to an empty room, outstretching his arms as the other entered.

"Ta-Da! Here you go! Across the hall is my room, and to your right is Shadow's." Surprised, Silver found himself in the same room he had awoke in. "So, if you ever need anything, just ask!"

"Um, Sonic?" The blue one paused, turning his attention to the other before leaving. "I was in this room before…" Silver's voice trailed off, his naïve and innocent nature showing through as he hinted on wanting a different room. Unfortunately, the cobalt hedgehog was too stupid to get the point, merely laughing and noting that Silver didn't know his way around yet.

"This is a completely different room, I promise."

"But, the tray from earlier is still sitting on the stand next to the bed."

Sonic paused, his smile fading and becoming replaced with a blunt expression. "No it isn't." Before the younger hedgehog could respond, he was cut off. "No it isn't, shut up!" He stormed into his room, slamming it shut and leaving the poor, confused Silver to stand dumbfounded in the doorway.


	3. Bacon and Eggs

Sorry if the last chapter was a bit distasteful. I'll rewrite it when I get the chance.

**OMGTHRIDCHAPTERBBQ**

The morning came quickly, too quick in fact. Silver was still sleeping when Sonic called him for breakfast. "Hey! Short stuff! Wake up!" He said, shaking the one in bed. "Wakey wakey, eggs n bakey!" The younger hedgehog stirred and cracked his eyes open. "Well, good morning. Took you long enough."

"Hm? What time is it?" He asked, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from one of his eyes. The other smiled and pulled him to his feet. "Wha!" He squealed, becoming fully awake. "What was that for?"

"Breakfast is ready, let's go!" Before anything else could be said between the two, Silver was dragged out of his room and down the stairs. The kitchen was filled with morning chaos along with people he has never seen before, regardless of Shadow being among them.

"Who are all these people, Sonic?" He asked coyly, hiding behind the blue hedgehog as he outstretched his arms, getting everyone's attention with a loud voice.

"Hey, everyone! We've got a new house guest!" Silence filled the room except for the constant sizzle from a pan on the stove. Their gazes had all shifted to him, and their expression changed from happy to concerned. "His name is Silver! He'll be staying with us for a while." He stepped aside to give everyone a view of the blushing hedgehog.

One of them stepped forward, wearing a pink dress and an apron covering it. "Not again. Sonic – You can't bring in every stray you see!" She said firmly, hands on her hips.

"But, that's how we met Shadow. And Knuckles. And Big. And just about every other person we know." He responded, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to convince her to allow the younger one to stay.

"I was not stray, I was lost!"

"It doesn't matter Sonic," She said calmly, sighing. "How are we going to afford this?" She hadn't once glanced at Silver, and he felt ignored and yet uncomfortable knowing the obsidian hedgehog from the other day was staring at him.

He finally conjured enough courage to speak, eventually locking eyes with her. "I… I could work!" He paused, rummaging through his thoughts in a search for a good excuse. "I think I have good computer skills. I could get a day job at a big company or something…" His words trailed off and his ears flattened against his head. He looked away, knowing he had just made a fool of himself.

"Hey, that's a good idea!" Sonic said, a bright smile dominantly shown on his face. "Shadow and Rouge could probably use a hacker in their team, right?"

Adverting his gaze from the embarrassed hedgehog, Shadow glared. "We don't work in the office. I'm an agent, remember blue?" He received a shrug as a response. "But, I could ask around and try to fit him in somewhere."

The girl sighed, interrupting him and earning a sharp glare. "As long as he does something." She turned back to the stove and everyone else seemed to return to what they were previously doing.

"So, uh… Welcome to the gang." Silver hardly felt that he belonged, but thanked Sonic nonetheless for trying. He never seemed to fit into cliques or groups, which was the reason why he had become such goods friends with Blaze – She was just like him. Lost in his thoughts he made his way back to his room, his hunger having left him a while ago. Shadow had followed him, but he didn't seem to notice until the dark hedgehog called out his name.

"Silver?" He received no reaction. "Don't listen to Amy. She's a bitch sometimes – Just let her get to know you." It was apparent that Shadow had grown instantly attached to the naïve newbie, but what he couldn't understand was why he had feelings of guilt for him. He let out a quiet sigh after a moment of silence, eventually deciding to leave. Unfortunately, he was met with a triumphant grin of annoyance.

"What were you doing in there Shadow?" Sonic asked, chuckling in his head. "And," He paused, placing a finger on his chin in a thoughtful manner. "Were you checking him out earlier?" The other hedgehog glared intensely. "Are you…gay, Shadow the Hedgehog?" His question was answered by a swift punch to the face, knocking him back slightly. "Ow! What was that for you man-licker?"

After a quick beating, the two finally joined the others at the table. "Sonic! What happened to you?" Amy asked, her words a mixture of shock and concern.

The blue hedgehog shrugged. "Nothing really. Just lost some rings."

"Wait, where do you put those rings anyway?" A fox next to him seemed curious, but rather scared of what the response would be. "Do you," He paused, gathering the right words as to not anger his friend. "Do you put them in the same place as your Emeralds?"

Sonic's ears flattened. "Tails, I'm going to tell you this for the last time – I shove nothing up my butt. Okay?"

"Nothing but everything you can get your hands on."

"What was that, faker?"

Shadow stood to his feet, angry. "I said: You shove every long, wet, desirable thing you see up your-"

"Shut up you two!" It was then that both hedgehogs had noticed Silver. "You don't say that kind of stuff around children! What's wrong with you?"

He immediately shouted at the echidna that defended him. "I'm not a child!" He pouted slightly, glaring.

"Whatever you say, kid."

"Why is everyone so mean to me?" He asked firmly. "I haven't done anything to any of you!"

"Mean? Actually, I think Shadow here has the hots for you."

"Shut up, Sonic!"

"See? He's not denying it."

"I'm going to shove my foot so far up your ass that I'll be wearing your intestines as stockings!" Sonic's ears drooped indicating that he would silence his outbursts.

Ignoring the two that were fighting, Tails decided to say something, just to lighten the mood. "We're not being mean, even if it may seem like it. We just weren't expecting the sky to have another baby so soon." Silver seemed oddly confused, certain he had parents that had no relation to the red clouds that always seem to float above him. "For now, just have something to eat. Sonic will take you on a tour of the town later, right Sonic?" The blue hedgehog nodded, remaining silent under the watchful eye of the black vulture across the table.

* * *

After breakfast and a ridiculously long talk with Shadow about his computer skills, the young hedgehog was met by Sonic, who had finally regained his ability of speech. "Geez, was he telling you the history of the world or something? I think you might want to watch him. He might rape you if you're not looking." The other's ears drooped, an uncertain expression on his face. "I'm just kidding. C'mon! How about that tour?"

Silver was always fond of the outdoors, mainly because the air wasn't as stuffy or hot outside as it was inside. He was also used to darkness surrounding his world – But, nothing like this. The air was crisp, a fresh and clean scent lingering. He was stunned at the bright blue color of the sky and the fluffy clouds that slowly made their way across the vast area above him. And, through those clouds shined the sun; something he hadn't seen since he was a young. "You actually live in a place like this?" Awe reflected in his eyes as he twirled around, noticing how thin the air was. "This is amazing!"

"Thanks! We like to call it 'Global Warming'."

"I would love to stay here." He said taking a few steps forward and admiring the flowers beside the house.

"It's nothing really." Sonic said with a cocky tone and a grin. "I mean, it only took me a couple billion years to make." He laughed to himself, earning a blunt stare from the other. "Ahem. So, you want to check out town? And, if you're a good boy, we'll get some ice cream before we head back home."

"Ice cream?" He tilted his head to the side, curious as to what Sonic was telling him. "What's that?"

"You've never heard of-Dude! Have you been living under a rock or something?"

"Do roads count?"

"What?" Sonic was taken aback by the other's questions, suddenly beginning to wonder how he was treated as a child.


	4. The City of Water

Sorry everyone... This chapter is kinda boring. Oh well, I tried.

**OMGFOURTHCHAPTERIDK**

Sonic seemed to find it hard to keep up with the excited hedgehog, regardless of his speed. "Silver! Wait!" He called, weaving through the crowd of people, losing sight of him within seconds. "Damn." He paused. "Where'd he go?" He accidentally wandered out into the street, dodging a screeching car and bumping into Silver. "Yikes! Did you see those moves?"

A tiny, brownish-red kitten in the window of a pet store distracted the young hedgehog from the scene. "Aww! Look, Sonic!" He looked over his shoulder, locking his starry eyes on Sonic. "Isn't he cute?" There was a moment filled with silence as the cobalt one repeatedly adverted his gaze from the cat to Silver. "Please?"

"Well. Cats are a big responsibility. You have to clean up after them and take caring of them and give them constant attention and–" He was cut off by a tight hug.

"Thank you!" Silver dashed into to store, immediately receiving the frightened kitten from a clerk. Having no choice, he followed the other, paying a hefty price for the tiny animal.

They exited – Sonic with tears streaming down his face. "That. Was. My. Vacation. Money." He sniffed, earning no pity from Silver. "So… Where exactly are you from?"

"Huh?" He looked up at Sonic, giving the kitten a break from their cuddles. "Oh. It's hard to explain. Me and Blaze never really had a set 'home'. So, you could say we're from everywhere, and yet no where at all."

The cobalt hedgehog stopped in his tracks. "There's more than one of you!?"

* * *

Indeed, Blaze had arrived in a different part of the island than Silver, although, she didn't fall from the sky. Likewise, she wasn't met by a freedom fighter and welcomed into his group of asylum convicts, but rather a tender, young girl, who introduced herself as the princess of the island. She was tall and slender with a beautiful face and an even more loving attitude. Her name was Elise, and the two instantly became friends.

"A white hedgehog?"

"Yes. He's got a short fuse and gets himself into trouble when I'm not around. I never thought we'd be separated." She sighed to herself, turning away. "I've never been away from Silver for this long." She turned back to the princess. "Don't get me wrong, it's not like I think he can't handle being on his own."

"Of course." Elise nodded in agreement, sharing the same worried feeling as the feline.

"I'm just concerned. I mean…who knows where he is…or who he's met. More importantly, if Silver gets himself in a bad situation, I won't be able to keep him from getting harmed."

"I understand. I'll tell everyone to keep their eyes open."

* * *

"This is ice cream?" Silver was handed a waffle cone with a lump of what looked like pink frozen yogurt on top of it. "How do you eat it?" He earned a laugh from Sonic, who shook his head. Not having much of an appetite, he simply stared at it.

"Sonic, what are you doing here?" The two looked up to meet the confused gaze of Shadow.

"Taking Silver on a tour of the town, duh."

"You never said to the park."

"Park is in the town, dumbass." He received a harsh glare. "So, uh…why are you here?"

"To get bitched out again." Sonic laughed wildly, almost dropping his ice cream.

"What'd you do this time? Wait-Don't tell me: Rouge is mad because you didn't meet her for dinner last night?" He nodded. "AHAHAHA! Just tell her you were busy coming out of the closet." He laughed again, earning himself a punch to the face. "Ow!"

"Mind if I tag along with you two? I really don't want to-"

"Confess to Rouge that you're gay?"

"I'm not gay!"

"Whatever dude." Shadow took a seat beside Silver, who returned to staring at the treat in his hand. "C'mon Silver, try it. It's going to melt if you keep watching it."

"Cute cat." The obsidian hedgehog picked up the tiny kitten that had fallen asleep in the other's lap. Silver didn't seem to notice. A moment passed in silence, with the exception of a small purr coming from the kitten.

"You know…if you're not going to eat that, I can."

"Can you get me a spoon?"

"What? Dude-No! You don't eat ice cream cones with spoons!" He lifted an eyebrow. "You should've told me…I would've gotten it in a cup then." Shadow left the bench, taking the kitten with him and returning with the desired utensil.

"Here. Next time Sonic, don't force your opinions on him."

"Oh-Sorry! My bad. Why don't you show him around if you like him so much?" Sonic huffed and, having finished his ice cream, crossed his arms.

"I would if someone weren't so-"

"Shadow the Hedgehog! I called you two hours ago! Where have you been?" A fuming bat walked up to the three, her arms crossed and her sights set on the hedgehog next to Silver. "And who's this?"

"Shadow's gay and this is his lover!"

"Shut up Sonic!"

"Admit it!"

"I'm not gay, damnit!" Silver shook his head and returned to his ice cream as the two continued yelling obscenities at each other. He enjoyed the frozen treat, even though it was practically melted.

"Shadow! Is he the reason why you didn't show up last night?"

"No!" "Yes!" "Screw you!" "Your mom!" "That's not even a logical comeback!" "I'll shove my foot up your ass – How's that for a logical comeback?" "Do you even know what you're talking about?" "The fact that you're gay and ditched Rouge for that thing!" "That's rude!" "Your mom!" "You already said that!"

"Stop yelling!" Silver stood to his feet, glaring at the two the same as Rouge was. "Both of you need to stop arguing! I'm going back home." Trashing the rest of his ice cream cone, his took the kitten from Shadow and left, not realizing he didn't know the way back.

"Silver – Wait!" The obsidian hedgehog stood, only to be dragged away by the furious bat. "Sonic! Just wait till I get home!" With a slight chuckle, the cobalt hedgehog dashed off to catch up with Silver.

"Hey! You know we live the other way, right?"

* * *

"A white hedgehog? Oh, yes. I saw him earlier this afternoon. He bought a kitten." Blaze shook her head as she exited the store, laughing softly to herself.

"I never knew how attached he was to me…" Her voice trailed off and she sighed at the fact the sun had lowered below the horizon. "I think it's best we return." She suggested, looking over her shoulder to lock eyes with the princess. "Hopefully we spread the word around enough…then again, maybe we'll meet up with him tomorrow." The two took their time to make their way back to the palace, enjoying the view and the reflection of light upon the water.

"I'm sorry we couldn't find him." Elise spoke up after a brief moment of silence, her hands clasped in front of her. "You two can stay here as look as you like, I mean, when we find him."

"That's kind of you, but I don't think it'll be necessary. I just never expected an oversized, discolored hedgehog to be so hard to find." Elise giggled at the feline's statement.

* * *

Back at home, the other animals were crowding around Silver for the first time, adoring the soft kitten he brought. "Oh my gosh! You got me a kitty!" Amy took it from him with a small cuddle. "I hardly know you silly – It's not right to make a move so soon. But, she's really cute, so I'll consider this an exception." The white hedgehog's ears flattened against his head, and he gave her a harsh stare.

"Amy!" Sonic, tapped her shoulder with a nervous smile. "Well, first off, that cat's a boy…and besides, I got it for Silver, not you." Fire shown in her eyes as she gave the creature back. She huffed and turned on her heel angrily, making her way into the kitchen and out of sight. "So, what's his name?"

"Bacon!" Silence lingered as the others tried to make sense of the name. "He has the same color scheme…plus I've always wanted a pet named Bacon." He hugged the kitten, earning a soft purr.

"Right… Just keep it away from Tails. He doesn't do well around felines." Sonic sighed, rubbing the back of his ear. "Last time I remember, he refused to come down from the attic. It took us two weeks to get him to come out. I think he's got cat-a-phobia."

"_Felinophobia_." Silver corrected.

"What?"

"The term is Felinophobia."

"When'd you become a nerd?"

"It's common sense, Sonic. A cat is a feline and-"

"Shut up. You're getting on my nerves."

"Maybe if you stopped to think about what you're saying…"

"Shut up! This conversation is over! I'm going to bed."

"Lock your door." Silver reminded, hinting on the undeniable fact that Shadow would kill the cobalt hedgehog due to the event a mere hour ago.

"Nah, I'm screwed either way. He's like God when it comes to knocking down doors. And buildings. And people. And probably planets…"


	5. Scourgey Scourge

Merry Late Christmas!  
Oh my, I just realized that my page breaks weren't showing up.  
Oops.

Scourge the Hedgehog is copyrighted to Archie/Sega/Whoever.

**OMGNUMEROFIVESENOR**

The next morning began in silence. The house was crowded with furries, and Silver found it hard to move around. He gently clutched the shivering kitten to his chest. He didn't want to put the poor thing down for fear of it getting stepped on. Amy and her friends were busy preparing a large breakfast, but it seemed hard due to the lack of space. He had woken up early to offer help, however, the girls laughed at him, making up the excuse that men couldn't cook. He was kicked out of the kitchen and decided to relax in the backyard, seeing as how no one was out there, or so he thought.

Shadow looked up from his seat on the bench-like swing, slightly smiling when he realized who it was. "Escaping the chaos?" A nod. "It's good you're here… We need to talk." He patted the empty area next to him.

"About what?" Silver asked, placing the kitten down on the patio and sitting next to him. "It doesn't have to do with what Sonic said yesterday, does it?" He shook his head.

"It's about that job you wanted." He said, watching the small cat wander around slowly. "We've got an opening, and they want you there for an interview today." He paused, adverting his gaze to the one next to him. "I'll take you there, that is, if you don't have anything planned with that annoying blue hedgehog."

"Sonic? No. Not today. I wouldn't go anywhere with him even if we did have plans. He's kind of mean."

"I completely understand. And," Shadow's tone seemed to change into a softer, more desirable one. "If he ever does anything to make you feel uncomfortable," He placed a finger under Silver's chin, tilting his head up to lock eyes with him. "I'll personally give him hell and more."

"Aw! So cute!" Sonic laughed to himself, pulling a camera out of nowhere. "Now, go in for the kiss!"

"Damnit Sonic!"

* * *

Silver finally exited the room with a look of relief on his face. "Wow, they ask way too many questions."

"How was it?" Shadow was seated beside Rouge, who was getting the current scoop on a celebrity's pregnancy. "Did they tell you what sector you're in?"

"He said he wanted me to be local…so I guess that means I'll be staying with you." He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. Silver knew Rouge didn't really like him, partly because of what Sonic has been spreading around.

"That makes sense."

"I'm going to stay here, boys. The big boss wants to talk to me about a promotion." Rouge smiled at them, bragging to a certain point.

* * *

"Sonic!" Amy tackled the hedgehog in a tight hug. "How've you been, sweetie?" He responded with an angry groan. "You don't have to be like that! I know how much you like me…" She winked and he turned away uninterested. "Fine! Princess Elise wanted to speak with you." She crossed her arms and looked away. "I guess she's more important than me…but," When she glanced at him, he was gone, supposedly to the palace. "Ooh, Sonic!"

He stopped running after a short while, enjoying the scenery of the island. The people were already out – Most were around noon. Lunch was being served to people seated outside; the scent of steamed vegetables and sizzling meat filled the air. Couples were holding hands, casually walking to the docks or flipping coins into a fountain and wishing for eternal happiness, more so than they already had to say the least. Children were playing in the plazas, chasing each other and laughing.

Sonic smiled to himself; this was what he lived for – The feeling of knowing all of these people's happiness was because of him. With this thought, he wasn't paying attention to where he was headed, and walked straight into a pole. "Ow! Who put that there?"

"Sonic the Hedgehog!" His ears perked up as a familiar voice greeted him. "Over here!" He glanced over his shoulder and smiled at a waving feline. "Still running into those randomly appearing poles?"

"Blaze! Uh… N-No." He said, feeling stupid now because he didn't recognize her name yesterday. "What are you doing here?" They hugged.

"That's what I'd like to know!" Her smile never left. "This crazed hedgehog sent me here, and I lost a good friend along the way. Elise has been helping me out, but I still have no idea where he is. That's why I called you." He grinned, basking in his current glory. "Have you seen him? He's a white hedgehog a little shorter than you, and his name is Silver."

There was a long pause between the two "…Nope! But, dude! I met this weird guy the other day. He's a white hedgehog with a marijuana leaf on his head, and he doesn't even know what weed is!"

She laughed lightly, her smiled brightening. "Oh Sonic, you never cease to make me laugh."

He chuckled along with her, not really understanding how what he said was funny. "I…I don't get it."

"…Nevermind."

* * *

"Here's our office. We don't use it much, and the computer hasn't been on for a few months, so it's unplugged right now." Silver felt a chill as he walked into the room. It was large, and yet strangely comfortable. One of the first things he noticed was the oversized computer monitor in front of him. "I know it's not much, but like I said before, we're agents, not computer geeks."

"Is that a supercomputer?" He asked excitedly, running over to it and running his fingers over the various keys and buttons. "I've never seen one before! Is this really mine?" He asked, looking over his shoulder with starry eyes. Shadow nodded. "Yay!"

Before they could continue any further, a bright green hedgehog hung from the ceiling, his face rather close to Silver's. He seemed as surprised as the other, or so it seemed, as it was hard to see his expression through the red-framed shades covering his eyes. "Sup?" The white hedgehog squealed and backed away, tripping on a wire and falling back.

"Scourge! What is wrong with you?" Shadow immediately dashed over to Silver, helping him to his feet. "Why are you hanging from the ceiling anyway?"

"Inspiration… What? What's with that weird look? You never seen a hedgehog dangling from a rope attached to the ceiling before?"

Shadow let out a frustrated sigh. "Silver, this is Scourge. He's an 'artist'," He used air-quotes to emphasize the meaning. "And a hobo."

"Oh! You're homeless?"

"Uh, I prefer the term 'financially challenged'." He turned himself upright before dropping down from the rope holding him. He slipped on a black jacket that had been placed by the computer. "So, are you the new recruit Stripes has been bragging about? You're not all that cute to me…"

"I never said he was cute!" Shadow turned away, a light shade of pink lingering on his cheeks.

"Aw, lighten up. Sides, that big house you wanted is almost done. Thanks to me, you and your boyfriend here will have a big place to…well, you know."

"Boyfriend? But, I'm not-" Silver was cut off by Scourge.

"I hear you're currently living with Sonic and his little friends in that tiny little corner house down the road. I bet it's hard to think with that many people there." Silver nodded. "About three months ago, Stripes offered to allow me to stay here as long as I found a way to give them a bigger living space. In that time, we became good friends, right buddy?"

"Whatever."

"It's too bad Rouge isn't here right now. Where is she anyway?" He became distracted from Silver, pondering aloud what he would do if she were in the room. Needless to say, the others both found him slightly perverted, but only a little.

"Scourge! That's disgusting!"

"You only say that because you're gay."

"I'm sure Rouge wouldn't find that cute either." The green hedgehog shrugged and disappeared behind the computer monitor. He exited through the other end, and canvas and pencil in his hands.

"Hey, whitey. C'mere." Silver glanced at him, curious.

"Scourge…please, don't."

"What? You don't want me to draw your boyfriend? Copyright laws?" He laughed, placing a chair in an open space of the office. "Sit." He commanded, dragging the poor hedgehog and forcing him into a pose. "Stay still, this'll only take a few minutes." Balancing the canvas on one of his legs, he quickly dragged his pencil across it, his lines short and smooth. He glanced up every now and then through the top of his shades, and Silver noticed that his eyes were a light blue color.

* * *

"You live here?" She asked, slightly confused as to why such a famous hero would be residing in a small area, especially with most of his other companions. "Don't you drive each other crazy?"

"Nah, it's normally just Shadow that drives me crazy… And Amy. And Tails…that little bitch pisses me off sometimes. He's always whining about not having any love in his life. I mean, look at Shadow! He's never been in a relationship and yet he isn't complaining!"

"If you say he's as old as he is, he's probably awfully lonely. If you think about it, he might show it differently than Tails. To someone that's grown up without family or friends, they'll always believe life should be lonely, and therefore separate themselves from everyone…because they don't know any better. Then, when that special someone does come along, they overact, clinging to them as if life itself would be destroyed without them."

"Ugh, Blaze! You're just like Silver." She wasn't surprised, as the white hedgehog was who she described. "Sides, I don't think Shadow would 'cling' to anyone – It doesn't sound like him."

She shook her head, knowing Sonic would miss her point. "So… Are you going to introduce me to this Shadow?"

"He's not here. Silver and him took off to the GUN headquarters to find that little brat a job. Apparently, Amy won't let him live here unless he has one."

"What kind of job?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Something to do with computers."

* * *

Minutes later, Scourge showed them the canvas, an almost exact replica of Silver was on it. "You're really good!"

He shrugged. "Nah, I just doodle sometimes."

"I keep telling him to pursue a career in his skills, but he's always telling me it's just a hobby." Shadow said. "I swear, you'll have money if you do."

"Dude, chill. I'm too lazy to go to school just because I can draw. Besides, then I wouldn't be able to watch your relationship blossom with little Silver here."

Shadow glared. "Why does everyone think I like him?" The white hedgehog's ears perked up, interested in their conversation.

"Have you seen the way you look at him? It's undeniable. Plus, I don't think I've ever seen you this calm before. At least, not before this guy showed up."

"I thought you were always going to side with me!"

"Duh! But, just because our views are similar doesn't mean we can't have a casual argument every now and then." He crossed his arms after placing the canvas down nearby. "You're so stubborn! Someone points something out that you don't like and you instantly deny it. Stop being so willful and maybe Silver will show some interest in you!" He said firmly.

"It's okay Shadow! I… I don't mind your attitude." Silver was completely ignored.

"Live a day in my shoes and then we'll see how happy you'll be the next day!" Angry, Shadow exited the room with a brisk walk.

Scourge sighed and smiled at Silver. "Poor guy. It's a good thing you came along – He really needs some enlightenment in his life." He turned back to his canvas. "Say, I'll paint this and put it up in your room after the house is finished, okay?"


	6. DrLove’s Dating Guide 1

Tried to post this sooner, but couldn't cause I was sick.  
Thanks for all the reviews so far! They is lovely.

**OMGIDKMYBFFJILL**

"Hey! There you are Stripes." Scourge took a seat by his friend, who was gazing at the water that stretched over the horizon. "You're not still ticked about what I said, are you? Didn't mean anything by it. But, had you taken my advice a month ago, he'd be crawling all over you by now."

"I've only known him for a few days." Shadow sighed. "I just don't know how to react."

"Lucky for you he's the same gender. What kinds of things does he like? Is he the type that drowns himself in sports, or videogames, or…what?"

"Kittens, ice cream, the sky, cooking, the park, et cetera."

"Damn! Nevermind. So, he's like a girl, but not a girl. You know where I'm coming from, right?" Shadow gave him a blank stare. "Maybe not." He scratched the back of his neck thoughtfully. "Try taking him out to a romantic dinner. Chicks dig that kind of crap."

"Do I seem like someone who is romantic to you?" Scourge snorted, holding in his laughter. "You're not helping."

"Sorry." Both of them watched the water in silence, until Scourge snapped his fingers with an imposing ideal. "I got it! I'll set up dinner on the docks for you two! I'll even cook."

"Go on." Shadow had never known a better cook in his life than the hedgehog before him. After completing almost three years of college, studying medicine and advanced physics, dating countless women, improving a famous proof with the help of a math professor, and being the only valedictorian from his high school, Scourge has been known as a prodigy, especially since he was only nineteen.

"It'll be perfect! Just the two of you. I'll even ask a few of my friends to keep Sonic busy, if you know what I mean." He grinned, as some of Scourge's 'friends' were rather scary. "A great view of the sunset over the ocean, candlelit dessert, and who knows, maybe the evening will end in your favor."

"You're insane."

"Ha! Dude, I almost finished college, of course I'm insane. Imagine what I'd be like if I put up with another year of sleepless nights and a nine-thousand-word final paper." He laughed to himself and sighed. "In any case, I'll make sure your first date with him is perfect."

"Why do you do these things?" Scourge tilted his head, confused. "Why do you spend days trying to solve someone else's problem?"

He shrugged, smiling. "I don't know. It's just a hobby…like drawing."

"Your hobbies make you an amazing friend."

"I love you too, Stripes."

* * *

"Hell no! I am not letting that thing in here!" Sonic shouted, earning a glare from the dark hedgehog in front of him.

"Why not? What has he ever done to you? Besides, he needs a place to stay!"

"Does it look like we having any room?"

"He'll sleep outside! Regardless, you should let him in!"

"That bastard isn't getting in here!"

"Just because he's made a fool of you doesn't mean you can act so cold-hearted toward him!" Shadow let out a frustrated growl. "This is why I hate you! You're so difficult to agree with!"

"Speak for yourself!"

Silver remained in the other room, catching bits and pieces of their argument. He didn't understand why Sonic was upset, and silently wished they would stop fighting. He was suddenly distracted by a tap on the window. The green hedgehog from before waved to him, stuck outside waiting for the other two to come to an agreement. Not remembering his name, he opened the window, allowing the other to slip inside.

"Thanks, shorty. I owe you one." He stood, taking a quick look around and peeking into the other room. "Damn. This place is small."

"Um," Scourge's ears shot up and he turned to meet the confused gaze of the other. "Why does Sonic hate you so much?"

"It's not so much hate. It's more…um…jealously!" He placed a hand on his chin in a thoughtful manner. "If I can remember correctly…Sonic has always lived in my intellectual shadow, and I in his heroic shadow." He paused, taking a quick glance in Sonic's direction to make sure he was busy. "Listen, I'm just gonna take a quick peek around. Can you keep an eye out for me?"

"Wa-Wait!" Scourge stopped, looking back. "What was your name again?" Silver was embarrassed on asking such a foolish question, and the other picked up on this.

"Green dude, that one guy from work, Anti-Sonic, Evil Sonic, Scourge, the office hobo, Dr. Love, Scourgey, insane-monkey-brain, Scourgey-Scourge…" He discontinued his list, as the other hedgehog appeared confused. "I believe that a name doesn't define who a person is. So, call me whatever you want." He dashed off into another room just in time for Sonic to barge in, angry and fuming.

"Screw you, Shadow! I work my butt off for this world and all you've ever done is complain!"

"Complain!?"

"I didn't stutter, did I?"

"I do nothing but complain, huh?"

"Bitch, you got corn in your ears? I just said that!" Their argument immediately became violent as Shadow swiftly landed a punch on the side of Sonic's face, who was beyond enraged by now.

Unfortunately, Silver was caught between the two, trying to separate them and yet struggling to break free. "Stop it! Ow, Sonic!" Eventually, they were pried apart by Tails and an echidna. "Why are you two always fighting?" Neither of them answered, glaring at each other with intense hatred.

* * *

"Ha! Did you get kicked out?" Scourge and Shadow were back at the docks facing the ocean. The obsidian hedgehog's ears were flattened against his head, hinting on his pissed mood. "Hey, I've everything I need now. I guess I should thank you for the distraction, but I'm afraid you might try to claw my head off." He snickered to himself, earning a small hiss as a response. "Just kidding!"

"So, uh, changing subjects…" He started, wanting to lighten the mood for both him and Shadow. "I think I'll be able to set up the dinner-date tomorrow evening. But, _you _have to ask him to accompany you."

"I don't know how." Scourge let out a disappointed sigh. "Whenever I'm around him, I can't speak properly – My mind is completely blank."

"That's what you have me for!" With a sly grin, he pulled Shadow to his feet. "C'mon! I'll teach you!"

Moments later, Shadow was seated across the small table from Scourge, who was trying to contain his laughter. "This isn't funny!" He said firmly, trying to silence the other.

"Ok-Okay! Sorry. Now, what are you going to say to him tomorrow?" He tapped his finger against the table, waiting for an answer. He received a shrug instead. "It's not that hard Shadow! Just start a conversation with him and say something like… 'If you're not doing anything tonight, do you want to have dinner with me?' or… 'Let's talk more over dinner tonight.' or… 'Sex, please?' I mean, if you're really that eager…" He burst out in hysterical laughter, much like his annoying counterpart. "Ahem. Now, what are you going to say?"

"I'll kill you if you laugh at my dating skills again."

"…I don't think Silver would take that."

"It's directed at you."

"Aw, you want to have dinner with me? That's cute. Sorry babe, but I'm straight."

"I wasn't asking you to-!"

"Wait… If I'm Anti-Sonic…and I'm straight… that means…"

"Don't say it!"

"Holy mo-foing cactus! Sonic's gay!"

"Ugh…Scourge…"


	7. DrLove's Dating Guide 2

I apologize for the lack of description. I wanted to add more in, but I was too lazy.

**RAGGLEFRAGGLE!**

"Couldn't you leave that unstated?"

"That's why Sonic is always following you around!"

"Scourge…stop."

"He's mad at you because you've an interest in Silver and not him! Everything is coming together now! Maybe this dinner should be for you two instead, ey?"

Shadow's ears flattened against his head again. He glared at Scourge, who cleared his throat to show that the subject would no longer be spoken of. "Stop being a smart-ass. Either you help me voluntarily, or I'll force you."

"Dude… You're desperate…aren't you?"

"...Well, yeah…a little…"

* * *

"Knock, knock!" Sonic whipped open the door, still angry from his feud with Shadow. "Oh! Should I come back at a later time?" His mood lightened when Blaze smiled at him. "Please tell me Silver is here today."

"Blaze!" She was caught in a hug immediately after finishing her sentence. "Blaze! You're okay!" Silver sniffed, his eyes filling with tears of relief. "I was so worried!"

She patted his head to calm him. "It's alright…besides, I've more of a reason to worry about you."

His tears suddenly stopped. "What's that supposed to mean?" She let out a nervous laugh and covered up her words with another hug. "I'm glad you're here!"

"Aw, isn't that cute. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to repeatedly punching my wall." With a bland expression, Sonic made his way back into the house, pushing past various furries.

"Do you want to stay with me and Elise?" Blaze asked, hoping Silver would agree so she'd be able to keep an eye on him. "I mean…it looks kind of crowded in there."

"Not anymore!" Scourge shoved her and Silver aside, a large grin on his face. "House meeting everyone!"

"Who are you?"

"Anti-Sonic!"

"Eek!"

"Hide the eggs!"

"You!" Sonic growled. "What are you doing in here? Didn't the last time I kicked your ass teach you anything?"

"News flash, blue-boy. I was the one who kicked your ass."

"Get out of my house!"

"I guess I'll have that large, three-story, thirty-bedroom, twenty-and-a-half-bath home to myself."

"That sounds like a hotel…not a house."

"How can a house have twenty bathrooms?"

"For the love of – People! I built you a bigger house and all you can do is complain?"

"Where did you get the money, Scourge?" Sonic crossed his arms.

"I have…generous friends…" He adverted his gaze, unsure of what to say.

"Murderer! You killed the people who owned that house, didn't you?" A finger was pointed.

"Me? Kill? Oh, I would never."

"Blaze, what's going on?" Silver received a shrug as a response.

As the furries continued questioning the so-called murderer before them, Shadow had returned. Not having any way of entering the home, seeing as how Blaze blocked the door, he peeked in through the window, letting out a sigh on his friend's current position. He had explained before they parted to allow him to tell Sonic and company of their new home, but it appeared as if the green hedgehog was to eager. He understood – After all, it wasn't like either of them to do such a good deed.

"Pardon me," He said, gaining the feline's attention. "I need to calm them down."

"Of course." She stepped aside, revealing Silver who had his back to him.

"Gah!" Shadow stumbled backward, nearing tripping on himself. Blaze giggled at his actions.

"You're Shadow, aren't you?"

"How'd you find out?" It was a sarcastic question that should've been left unanswered, but…

"Sonic told me you had a crush on Silver." At that moment, Shadow's heart sank and his temper flared. "I think it's cute, but you'd do well to stay away from him." Her attitude had suddenly changed. "I'll give you a friendly warning this time, seeing as how we just met. Silver is my responsibility, and I'll have you nowhere near him."

"…Who do you think you are?" He crossed his arms, forgetting about Scourge.

"I'm from another world, and so is Silver. Last time I checked, long distance relationships never work out." She turned her back on him, ending their conversation.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Both Shadow and Scourge had decided to calm their tempers by the docks. "I pay to have a house built for almost four months and they don't even appreciate it! What kind of people do you live with?"

"Strange…very strange people."

"It's Sonic's fault!" He clenched his fist, growling with anger. "If it weren't against my virtue, I'd kill him!"

"You don't have an virtues."

"Shut up! I made some! Just…ARGH! He needs to be fiercely slapped across the face." He took a seat next to his friend, letting out an irritated sigh.

"Scourge… Can you do me a favor?"

"Do I get paid?"

"Depends on how well of a job you do."

"I'm listening."

"I need you to distract someone."

"Who? What? Why?"

"… Don't start with me."

"Ye-Yes sir."

* * *

Blaze wasn't like Silver – She would never fall for a prank as easily as he. Being a cat had its advantages…she was quick to think and act, she was keen, and she knew when something wasn't right. Be it her girlish instinct or her past occurrences, she had a feeling Shadow wouldn't back off her friend with just a threat.

On the other hand, Silver was equally as interested in him. She couldn't be entirely sure seeing as how he talked to his kitten Bacon as if it could process his words and speak back. But, from what she's heard from Sonic, and other various sources, both males were seen together in awkward situations before.

She sighed as these thoughts faded away. The sun was finally setting, and she enjoyed the scene from her spot on the balcony. So much so, that she didn't notice someone entering her room. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

She jumped slightly, turning to him with a surprised expression. "Oh…you were that hedgehog from before. The one trying to move everyone out of the house?"

"Uh…yeah. That was me." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, unsure of how to keep her distracted for so long. "I'm Scourge."

"Blaze."

* * *

Silver had finally agreed to stay in the palace after Sonic had unexpectedly kicked him out. He figured Blaze had threatened him, but he didn't want to delve too deep into the subject, especially if she became angry. He was sitting at the desk, watching Bacon lap up a bowl of milk. There wasn't much to do around the palace at dusk due to the maids, and he had already spent the last hour or so counting the number of flowers decorating the ceiling of his room.

He let out an annoyed sigh. "Bacon, it's so boring around here. I wish Blaze would've let me stay with Sonic…or GUN had some type of mission going on." He sighed again. "I can't do this every single night… I know it's only until we find a way back home, but… There isn't anything to do or see around here!"

"The docks have a wonderful view of the sunset." Silver nearly fell out of his chair, not expecting a response. He turned to find Shadow standing by the door.

"How did you get in here?"

"I walked through the door."

"No! I don't mean here! I mean in the palace. Didn't you meet up with the Princess? Or Blaze?"

Shadow shook his head. "They both seemed…busy. So I snuck past them to come see you."

"Aw, that's so sweet. Can you be my knight in shining armor and take me home?"

He chuckled. "I can't take you home, but I can take you somewhere else." He paused, trying to maintain his composure. "Are you hungry?"


	8. DrLove’s Dating Guide 3

This chapter is completely random and makes no sense.  
Oops...

**OMGIGOTIRISHFEVER!!11**

"Wh-What's this?" Silver asked, catching sight of their destination. Before them was a table decorated with candles and a steaming meal. They had a seamlessly perfect view of the sun descending under the water. "Aw! Is this dinner for me?"

"Well, it was originally for me and a friend, but she's preoccupied at the moment. I didn't want to be by myself and I knew you were bummed out with staying at the palace and everything so…I decided that you deserved a taste of real food." Silver hadn't yet dined on the palace food yet, but Amy's wasn't exactly as tasteful as she says. "Come now, we don't want it to get cold."

* * *

"Really?" Blaze sighed, bored from the hedgehog's stories. "Listen, Scourge. You're a very interesting person, but I need to feed Silver. He's probably wondering why I'm not there."

"Wait!" She stopped, giving him an annoyed look. "Uh… If Silver was truly worried, don't you think he would come to you?"

"Are you trying to distract me from him?" She crossed her arms.

"I…uh…no?"

"This isn't some lame idea to distract me so Shadow can take Silver out to dinner…is it?"

"What? No! Pssh, of course not! I-I'm not that smart to think up of something like that!"

"You just told me you were the only valedictorian from your school."

"Did I say that?" He laughed. "I lied. I'm really just as stupid as Sonic. In fact, I'm stupider!"

"… Get out of my way." His ears drooped as her clenched fist seemed to glow with fire.

* * *

Shadow had a tough time maintaining his calm attitude throughout the course of the dinner. He struggled to keep himself from stuttering and more so from staring at Silver. Neither of them had spoken in a while, and he tried to lighten the mood with a casual conversation. "So, I hear you're from the future."

"I guess. Blaze and I aren't entirely sure if this is the past or a different universe." The light flickering from the candles danced across his face, and Shadow was forced to advert his gaze. "But, if we are, you're in for a hell of a life."

"Is that so?" He could think of nothing else to say. Even though his nervousness had faded sometime ago, he was still a bad conversationalist.

"Thanks for the dinner Shadow. It meant a lot. But, I should get back before Blaze realizes. I don't want to worry her." He attempted to stand, but was stopped when Shadow took hold of his arm.

"Don't go yet. Just five more minutes." He moved beside Silver, his mind completely blank. "I've been meaning to tell you something, but I don't really know how to say it, so…I wanted to show you instead." He leaned in toward the other, who backed away slightly.

Before their lips could meet, Scourge dashed by, interrupting the two. He was shouting apologizes and curses, apparently being chased by a cat. Both of the seated hedgehogs watched as she proceeded to choke information out of her victim. Fortunately, Shadow snapped back into reality just as he was noticed. He had enough time to shove his date under the table as Blaze neared. "Where's Silver?" She asked, fire reflecting in her eyes.

He shrugged. It was the only thing he could do at the moment. She turned on her heel, letting out an annoyed huff and stomping away. Scourge crawled over to him, the shades on his face absent. "That bitch is crazy." He sighed, taking a seat across from his friend. "So how'd the date go?"

As if on cue, Silver popped out from under the table, glaring at the obsidian hedgehog. "What's wrong with you? I couldn't breathe!" His mood lightened into innocence. "You don't force people under the table like that, it's rude." He crossed his arms, leaving without a second glance. Shadow was bright red, causing the other to burst out in laughter.

"I knew it! You couldn't resist!" He calmed himself, a smug grin on his face. "Sooo… What happened? Tell me everything!" He eagerly stood on his toes and leaned over to Shadow who pushed him away. "C'mon!" He begged. "Come _on_!"

"It's late. I'm going back home. You'd do yourself well to find a place for the night." Scourge opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off. "No. Not with me. You'll drive Sonic crazy." He left in the same manner as Silver, leaving the green hedgehog alone to clean up the mess he created.

"Do this Scourge, do that. No! It has to be this way! Oh, I'm not going to even bother thanking him! Blah, blah, blah!" He mumbled complaints under his breath while piling up the dishes.

* * *

The morning arrived slowly, with Scourge resting on the docks rather than the exaggerated 'house' that was built. This part of this city was surprising enjoyable. Whether it relaxed, calmed, or indulged the viewer in their past, the scene of hand-made boats gently sliding his own over the water was pleasing to both human and furry. He loved everything about water: the scent, the color, and even the way the tide rolled over your feet at the beach. The soft breeze here made it more of a paradise for him, a place to delight the soul…a place where the angel of rapture rests.

"Man! If only I could use telekinesis! I would dump so many people into the ocean! Gah!" He threw his arms upward, emphasizing his desire. "But, I should be worrying about what I did to Stripes." He talked to himself quite often, and received strange stares that he never seemed to notice. "He probably would've been fine on his own…then again, it's Shadow…but, on the other hand, he's never had a relationship with anyone…maybe it was the dinner…maybe Silver doesn't like eating out…" His train of thought ceased when a 'brilliant' idea exposed itself. "That's it!" He jumped to his feet and, with an incredible burst of speed, bolted down the street.

* * *

The beeping sound from his clock awoke Shadow from his sleep. Dazed, he made his way downstairs to the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of coffee, black mind you, and took a seat on the couch placed in the other room. He sipped it before realizing something unnatural – the house was empty. All the furries crowding around the night before were gone. He let out a sigh, knowing Scourge had something to do with this. At least he was alone.

"Shadow!" Silver twirled into the room with a smile on his face, causing the other hedgehog to choke on his drink. "Perfect timing! The van is outside! Get your things, Scourgey is helping us move to that bigger house." He vanished into the kitchen, rushing out the door with pots and pans in his arms.

The vehicle waiting outside carried most of the people who formerly resided in the cramped house. It was completely full, so Shadow decided to follow on foot instead. On top of that, Scourge would be driving…and he's not very good at keeping his attention on the road. "You know what? I think I'll meet up with you guys later." Sonic rubbed the back of his neck, refusing to get on the bus.

"You and Stripes are both pansies. So I get a little distracted every now and then, no big deal!" Scourge huffed. "Whatever. We'll see you there." The bus jolted forward onto the road. It disappeared around a corner.

"No! Wait for me!" Silver dashed out of the house, cradling his kitten. "How could they forget about me?" He was out of breath and flopped down on the ground in defeat. The blue hedgehog noticed Shadow staring, and cleared his throat to gain his attention.

"Maybe you should take him with you, Shadow."

"Something tells me you did this on purpose."


	9. OMG SKITTLES!

I attempted to make a separate Valentines story, but failed. I couldn't think of anything.  
So, this is all I could do: combine two chapters into one! 8D

Uh... Happy Valentines Day?...

**OMGTEHDAYOFLURVE!**

Shadow received a distress call from GUN, forcing him to leave Silver to Sonic, who seemed rather happy about the idea. He was currently tapping his fingers on the keyboard of the computer, wondering why it wasn't responding to his commands. "I hate technology."

"You should be thankful. After all, if it weren't for 'technology' you wouldn't exist." Rouge remarked sarcastically, a grin on her face. There was a long pause between the two as the monitor displayed a rectangle box for inputting the password. He typed a word, and 'Access Denied' appeared in large, red words. Shadow growled with frustration. "Didn't you hire someone to work the computer?" She placed a finger on her chin thoughtfully. "Wasn't it that cute little hedgehog boy Scourge scared off?"

Another moment of silence came between the two, and Rouge couldn't figure out if her friend was thinking of someone who would fit that description, or mentally smacking himself for forgetting. She assumed it was the second one by the look on his face. "I…" Her ears perked up, but he didn't finish his sentence.

"You left him with Sonic…didn't you?" She placed a hand on her hip and sighed. "I tried to tell you to leave him with the cat girl. But, no one ever listens to Rouge." She waved the thought away as if it were an insect. "Ah, that's no matter. We can still get him back." She stretched her wings and lifted herself off the chair. "I'll be right back!" She exited through the open window, leaving Shadow to wonder what she had planned.

--

"I don't like you." Silver crossed his arms and turned his head, disgusted. Sonic's ears were flattened against his head, showing he was annoyed. Neither of the two had moved since the bus took off.

The hero knows what the other was doing: trying to drive him insane. Everyone knows Sonic can't sit still for more than five minutes. Whatever Silver had in mind, it was working. The blue hedgehog began to get restless. "Alright! I'm sorry! There, can we go now?"

"What are you sorry for?" Silver asked, turning his attention to him.

"…For calling you a girl…" Sonic stared at his feet, not wanting to lock eyes with the one before him.

"How rude of you." The blue hedgehog jumped, not expecting to see Rouge beside him. "Silver sweetie, did you rewire the computer in our office?" She received a nod as a response. "Shadow and I just had a debriefing, and we need you to crack the password. As a matter of fact, you can help us." His eyes instantly lit up, as he'd never been apart of an actual GUN mission before. "You can tag along too, blue boy."

"Yay for me." Sonic said blandly, sighing at the thought of working with 'The Ultimate Lifeform' and his boyfriend, especially since neither of them seemed to like him.

--

Moments later the three arrived just in time to stop Shadow from throwing a chair at the computer. "Don't do that! Computers have feelings too!" Silver gave him an innocent look, causing him to blush. "Besides," He turned away to the keyboard. "I told you the password was four zeros." He typed it in, and the computer's desktop appeared. He looked over his shoulder at the other hedgehog, who was still bright red.

Rouge giggled. "He was probably too busy staring at you to hear." She dazed out the window for a brief minute, remembering when she was treated in the same manner. "Anyway, we should get going with that mission. I know assassins better than anyone here, and they don't like waiting for their ransoms."

Shadow snapped back into reality. "She's right. Silver, stay here and work the computer. You'll be the person who tells us where our target is." He walked over to his desk, noticing Sonic by the door. "…Why are you here?" His response was a shrug.

"I thought he might be useful, so I dragged him along." She smiled, a hand on her hip.

He shook his head at Rouge and pulled out a communicator from the top drawer. "Here." He handed it to Silver. "We'll keep in touch through this. All you have to do is –" He was cut off.

"Push and hold the red button on the side. Got it!" He smiled.

"Can we hurry this up boys? We're already behind schedule." Rouge pushed the obsidian hedgehog out the door before he had a chance to daydream. "We'll contact you when we get there. Toodles!" The door was quickly shut behind them. Silver and Sonic exchanged confused glances.

--

"Why'd you shove me out of the room? I wasn't done!" The two agents were standing in front of an oversized warehouse, a truck having just dropped them off. "And why'd you bring Sonic?"

"Why are you so concerned?" Rouge asked, hands on her hips. "You never act that way toward anyone, why Silver?"

"Because, Silver is cute!" Both were surprised to see the hedgehog in question jump out of the passenger's seat of the vehicle. "Who wouldn't love someone as cute as me?" He smiled brightly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Shadow was furious. "You're supposed to be telling us where our target is!"

"What fun would that be?" He asked, frowning at the other's attitude.

"Are you even armed?"

"I brought Skittles!" Shadow smacked his forehead. "What? I can distract the enemy with them!" He wiped out a packed bag of candy, waving it in the air. "No one can resist Skittles!"

"Come on Shadow. Lighten up. It's his first mission, let him tag along." Rouge patted Silver's head lovingly. "I don't mind, and neither should you."

"Fine! Just as long as he stays out of the way."

She leaned down to Silver, whispering to him. "He doesn't want you to get hurt." She stepped back clapped her hands together. "It's so adorable! I have to start carrying a camera around so I can film you two together!"

It was all too quiet inside the building. Florescent lights from above flickered due to their age. The trio cautiously made their way down the hall, two of the three having guns out. As they continued, Rouge slowly eased the younger hedgehog near Shadow, hoping something unexpected would happen between the two. Nothing interesting seemed to happen for a while. Every now and then, Silver would bump into the one in front of him, earning himself a sharp glare.

"Stop it!"

"Sorry!"

By the time they had reached the third floor, Rouge had holstered her weapon, and Shadow had allowed the other hedgehog to carry his. Silver was all too excited about having a firearm. He would point it into dark rooms and around vacant corners to ward off enemies. His famous bright smile never left his face.

Sonic had been keeping in touch with them through the computer after figuring out where the warehouse map was stored. "I think I found it! He's one the third floor. And there's three of them!"

"That's us you dumbshi-"

"No wait, he's right above you guys!" Shadow responded appropriately, snatching his weapon from Silver, who let out a disappointed squeal. He dashed up the steps with his teammates closely behind him.

"Silver, stay out here. Let us handle it. Just keep back and watch. If it gets violent, Rouge will take you back to HQ."

"What do you mean? I'm telekinetic! I can help!"

"Sweetie, it's best to listen for right now."

"We're wasting time." Without another word, Shadow forcefully kicked open the door causing the humans within the room to assume a firing stance. The manager was tied to a chair in the middle, while the assassins goons, all five of them, aimed their weapons at the hedgehog's head.

"Wait!" His attacked was stopped by Silver, who rushed into the room. Rouge tried to call him back, but he ignored her. He merely walked past the guards and straight up to the leader. "Please don't kill him!" He pleaded.

"I asked they have the ransom three hours ago. Where is it?"

"Um… I'll trade you a pack of Skittles for him."

"What kind?"

"Original."

"…Deal." Shadow stood by the door, dumfounded. Rouge was just as shocked, but she wasn't as angry as him.

--

The office door was thrown open, scaring Sonic off of his chair. "Whoa! Could you little more noticeable?" He stood and backed away, feeling the negative energy flowing from the group. "What happened?" He sighed when he didn't get a response. "I'm getting paid for this…right?"

"Why are you so mad at me? I didn't do anything wrong!"

"And yet, I'm ignored."

Shadow had his back to Silver. He was obviously pissed about something the white hedgehog had done, but what was still a mystery. "Please don't be mad." He sniffed, on the verge of fake tears. He became angry once he realized his pouting had no effect. "I just wanted to spend time with you!" He quickly left the room.

"Smooth. First you say you like him, then you blow him off." Sonic shook his head in disappointment. "I'll see you at home if you have the dignity to show your face." Rouge sighed and patted Shadow's shoulder before following the blue hedgehog out the door.

--

"There you are! I heard about what happened between you and your boyfriend." Scourge flopped down by Shadow, who reluctantly denied being in a relationship. "What happened?"

They were at the docks again with a crowd of humans. It seemed to be the perfect place to get away, or think about past mistakes. Everything was always peaceful, except for the scent of food, which made a certain green hedgehog hungry every time he attempted to help his friends with their problems. The low hum of conversation seemed to distract him from the smell. He also had slightly better focus since he wasn't intoxicated at the moment. Regardless, the other wouldn't speak. He hardly seemed to notice any presence around him.

Scourge nudged his friend. "Hello?" He tugged on an ear. "Anyone there?" He attempted to take hold of Shadow's face and force their eyes to meet, but was bitten. "Yeow! What the hell? What kind of hedgehog are you?" He shook his hand, noticing a small amount of blood staining his glove. "Damnit… Look what you did!" He pointed, but it still had no affect. Sighing, his mood finally melted into seriousness. "Are you going to tell me what happened or do I have to assume something?" Silence. "Stripes? Are you going emo on me?" Nothing. "Alright, this is your last chance!" He jumped to his feet. "Tell me what happened or I'll go squeeze it out of Silver!"

"I just didn't want him to get hurt." Scourge grinned – His threats always seemed to work. "I was worried I might lose him…or cause him pain. I," He paused, taking in a shaky breath. "I didn't mean to yell at him. I was upset that he didn't listen to me."

"You sound just like mom when dad left." He sat down next to Shadow, who was interested in what he had to say. "Back then, mom and dad never really got along. Kind of like you and Sonic. I mean, kindness was still there, but…" He shook his head, cursing the distraction. "Anyway Stripes, if you give me a few hundred rings, I'll have Silver crawling all over you in ten minutes."

"No. I don't want you to get involved this time. I want to apologize myself. I just don't know what to say." They sat there, watching the sunset over the water as the two exchanged ideas on how to gain Silver's affection back. "I could just apologize to his face, but I'm not sure if he wants to see me."

"Oh, he does. I bumped into Rouge when I was looking for you. She said something about Shorty wanting to meet you in the park or something…" His voice trailed off as he became aware of what he just said. Shadow glared. "I forgot, okay!?"

"How could you forget about something that important!?"

"I don't know!" Without another word, Shadow jumped to his feet and dashed off, using his shoes to propel himself forward. The excess fuel blown from the rockets tossed Scourge backwards into the water.

--

The lights in the park were already on, seeing as how the sun had almost disappeared under the horizon. Shadow wandered around, searching for any sign of Silver. The area here wasn't very big, so it didn't take long before he realized the hedgehog was probably on his way back home. He sighed, resting on a bench under a light post. He gazed up at the rising moon, smiling slightly. "At least I know you're always here for me."

"You talk to the moon too?" He was surprised to see Silver sitting beside him. Normally he would notice something like that. "I'm sorry I spazzed out on you back at the office. I don't like it when people are mad at me, and…since that night you took me out to dinner…I've been interested in you." Shadow felt himself floating. He couldn't tell if it was nausea settling in or the fact that someone he loved shared similar feelings. "I'm sorry!" He was bright red, which made the other hedgehog shiver with delight. "This must sound weird coming from me."

He stood to leave, but was stopped. "Wait!" Shadow took hold of his slender arm, gaining his attention. "I wanted to apologize as well…for the way I acted earlier. I get a little emotional sometimes, and –" He was cut off by Silver's lips capturing his own in an innocent kiss. When they separated, he had a dazed and shocked expression. It quickly melted into a small smile. "For some reason I forgot what I was going to say…"

"You're so cute sometimes!" Silver giggled as he gave the hedgehog in front of him another quick kiss before running off. Shadow's animal instincts kicked in, and he gave chase.

"Going somewhere?" A rather wet Scourge blocked his path. He gritted his teeth and rolled up one of his sleeves. "You know I don't like getting my jacket wet." His thought of punching Shadow across the face disappeared when he noticed the smile. "Whoa, who's got you in such a good mood?"

"I'll tell you later. Where'd Silver go?"

Scourge shrugged, placing the red-framed shades over his eyes. "Home probably." Shadow, still partly dazed, ran down the street to his right. "Other way." He skidded to a stop and turned around, sending a glare toward the drenched hedgehog. "I'll never be appreciated."

--

The two eventually met again: Silver had slowed to a walk once he realized he was no longer being pursued, and Shadow trailed behind him, keeping his distance. Most of the shops around this part of the city were closed at dusk, but a few still had their lights on. The white hedgehog peeked into them every so often, curious. Soon enough, he abandoned the rural area and followed a dirt road, leading up to the home Scourge had built. It was marvelous, but neither of the two had time to take in the setting.

Shadow saw his opportunity and tackled his lover to the ground, affectionately of course. Silver squealed with surprise, looking up at his attacker with a pout. "You didn't have to do that." The only response was a small purr and a passionate kiss. They hardly noticed Sonic opening the door in front of them.

The scene that he witnessed wasn't a very pretty one. The obsidian hedgehog was on top of Silver, hands holding his waist and tongue inside his mouth. Shadow had the other's slender arms wrapped around his shoulders. Sonic adverted his gaze, shuddering with disgust. "Get a room you two." He turned back into the house, mumbling: "I'm never getting the mail again." The two stood.

"Wait! Where are you taking me?" Silver was dragged into the house, up the stairs, and into an unfamiliar room. It didn't contain much: a bed, a closet, and a small desk with a laptop on it. He assumed it was Shadow's new room, seeing as how he locked the door via a key he had. "Wha…why did you lock the door?" The darker hedgehog stepped closer, capturing the younger one in his arms and pinning him down on the bed. "Ah! What are you doing?"

"I'll be doing you here in a second…" He purred, earning a deep, red blush from the other. "Oh…you don't know how long I've dreamed of this moment," He paused, gazing down at his lover with a grin and a lustful glint in his eyes. "Shadow's gonna make you feel good."


	10. Burn Baby Burn

That's it. If my page breaks disappear one more time, I'm going to strangle something cute and fluffy.  
Sorry for not updating in a while. I got in trouble and was grounded for a looong time. I had also tried to make this chapter longer. But, I failed. Hard. So, I apologize, but this is all that could come out of me.  
Pfft... That's what she said. 8D

**OMGKDJSFHG10FJ**

Shadow jolted awake with a shout. His breathing was heavy, and he was covered in a cold sweat. "What the hell was that?" He shook the nightmare from his mind and noticed Silver asleep beside him. The white hedgehog appeared to have a tough night as well: his quills were sticking out in random directions, the fur on his chest appeared messy, and he rested his head upon his lover's arm. He suddenly remembered what had happened and grinned to himself.

Quietly and carefully removing himself from the bed, he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Scourge was there, watching a pot of water boil over the stove. "Morning Stripes. Did my bed fulfill your sick desires?" Shadow's ears drooped. "Hey, it's alright. As long as I can keep my computer, you can have the room. I was planning on moving up to the third floor anyway." He smiled, tuning his attention back to the water.

"Where were you last night?" Shadow asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee. If there was anything guaranteed by the green hedgehog it was that he'd always have an attitude, and he'd always have coffee heated in the kitchen.

"Well. I came home to find my room taken by a horny hedgehog, so I had to improvise. First, I pulled the seaweed out of my quills." Shadow coughed, pretending to be innocent. "After that, I had to steal a few blankets from Sonic. Which he didn't fight about…strangely. I was suspicious, so I switched them with Amy's." He placed uncooked noodles into the boiling water, stirring them with a fork. "I slept on the couch. Woke up to find that blue bastard with a bouquet of flowers in his arms. Scared the crap out of me at first. You know, since he's gay and all."

"Have you even asked Sonic about his sexuality? He might not be how you imagine him." Scourge shrugged. "What are you making?" He watched as his friend poured a package of sauce into the pot and mixed it with the noodles. Shadow enjoyed the scent.

"Dude, ramen." He emptied the contents from the pot into a bowel and whipped out a pair of chopsticks. "If you want some I can make you a pack after-"

Sonic swiped the bowel from Scourge. "Aww, for me? You're too sweet."

"-I eat breakfast…" He growled with frustration. "Why is it that no one appreciates me? What the hell do I have to do to get you bitches to like me!?" He sighed, calming himself. "No big deal, Scourge. Just make another one." He turned back to the stove, ignoring Shadow and filling the pot with water again.

The obsidian hedgehog followed Sonic into the other room. "Have you been flirting with Scourge?"

"What? Ew, no!" He paused, noticing Shadow giving him an unconvinced look. One of his ears flopped down as he realized he was caught in the act.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Sonic?" He crossed his arms.

"Uh… Opposites attract?"

Before any heated words could be exchanged between the two, Blaze kicked down the door. Actually, it was more of a flaming charge. "Where is he?" She screamed, the lower lid of her eye twitching. The two hedgehogs were shocked, scared, and dumfounded. She didn't wait for her question to be answered, and immediately made her way into the kitchen.

Seconds later, Scourge screamed blood mary and rushed into the living room, wildly shaking his arm. "Hot! Hot! Hot! GAH!" A trail of smoke followed him where ever he went. Shadow figured the feline had thrown that boiling water onto his poor friend.

"Should I call 911?"

"Nah, let them fight it out first."

"Where is Silver!?" Blaze chased after the terrified hedgehog with clenched teeth and a flaming fist. As they rushed out of the room, Silver emerged from the kitchen with a bouquet of flowers in his arms.

"Shadow! Thank you for the flowers! You're so sweet!" He pulled his boyfriend down to his level and gave him a quick kiss before twirling up the steps.

"What flowers?"

* * *

Later that day, Silver forced both Sonic and Shadow to visit the injured hedgehog at a nearby hospital. Scourge was fine. He was basking in the attention and had a large grin spread across his face.

"Scourge… What happened to your fur?"

"It got burned off, man!" He turned to Shadow. "I told you that bitch was crazy!"

"Don't talk about Blaze like that!" Silver snapped, seeing as how he and the cat got along rather well, and since she seemed overprotective of the young hedgehog.

"Sorry little guy. But, it's true. She chased me all the way down here. It took like…five security guards to get her off!" Sonic pestered Scourge further by poking his exposed skin. "Stop it. That hurts."

"It's…pink."

"Well, if I pulled all your fur off, you'd be pink underneath too, stupid. It's the color of your skin."

"I'm not _pink_. I'm _tan_. Big difference."

"Why are you so stubborn!?"

"Cause I just am." Sonic crossed his arms.

"I hate you."

"I hate you more!"

"You idiot! You don't even have a reason to hate me!"

"Yes I do!"

"What is it?"

"The same reason as why your skin is pink." One of Scourge's ears flopped down.

"You know, Sonic. If that made any sense I might actually have some respect for you."

Shadow sighed. "Oh, the irony of it all."


	11. Aww Snap

OMG! So, like Ta-Da?

**THISISACHAPTERTITLE!**

Once Scourge's craving for attention had been satisfied, Sonic took Silver over to see Blaze, while Shadow decided to walk home. The obsidian hedgehog wasn't really fond of human vehicles. They were too slow and vulnerable for his tastes. On his way back from the hospital, a colorful poster caught his eye. It was an advertisement for a Romeo and Juliet play coming to town tomorrow night. The play would take place in a theater nearby, and a rather expensive one at that. His ears flicked as he began to play scenes through his head, most of them revolving around him and Silver after the show. Tickets to this play would be his ticket to getting laid…again.

Rather than taking his normal path, he took an alternate route, stopping by the Box Office to purchase two tickets to the upcoming play. It was to premier at eight, so Shadow would have time to take his lover out to dinner. But, an expensive restaurant followed by balcony seats would surely put a dent on his credit card. Unless Scourge decided to fix something for them again. That would be perfect – A candlelit meal by the docks. And, Shadow would get all the words right this time.

It wasn't as if he relied on his friend that much. It's just that he wasn't sure what to do. In the end, he decided to give Scourge a call. The hedgehog always had his phone with him, and it was convenient that Soleanna had payphones on almost every street corner.

Meanwhile, Amy was scavenging around in Scourge's room. She had lost a precious necklace and figured the green hedgehog was most likely to steal it. Of course that wasn't the type of person he was, and she realized this while looking around. His room was isolated on the third floor. It was filled with books she's never heard of, a sleek laptop, and some sort of device that had a similar appearance to an abacus. He didn't even have a bed: it had been replaced by an oversized desk containing information on Soleanna's history. Just as she was leaving, a ringing sound caught her attention. The screen of Scourge's phone lit up. Curious, she answered it, but decided not to say anything.

"Hey. Uh…listen. I got these two tickets to some Shakespeare play tomorrow night, and I was wondering if-" Amy's voice cut him off. At first, Shadow figured the squealing to be from Silver.

"Oh, Shadow! Of course I'll go with you!"

"Amy!? Wha-Whoa-No-Wa-Wait!" He didn't have time to explain himself as she hung up on him. "…Great…"

* * *

By the time Shadow had made his way back home, Scourge was there. His fur had miraculously grown back in an hour's time.

"Scourge? What the hell?"

"Wha? Oh, this? It's one of my many special abilities." He crossed his arms in a matter-of-fact way.

Shadow's lower eyelid twitched as his brain processed this information. "You can shave yourself…and grow it back that quick? Why would you need that ability?"

"Ahem! Well…you see. I had this girlfriend way back when…and she, uh…" His voice trailed off as he searched around for a distraction. "Hey, look! There's Silver!" The obsidian hedgehog gave him an unconvinced look. "It's none of your business!" He huffed and stormed into the house, slamming the door behind him.

Shadow stood for a moment before his mind returned to his earlier conversation with Amy. How was he going to explain this to Silver? What would his lover's reaction be like? Would he be angry? He panicked as the white hedgehog waved at him through the window. Not having the guts to clarify the situation, he quickly hid himself in the garden behind the house. Poor Silver attempted to follow him, but he was too slow.

"Hey! Wh-Where'd you go?" He looked around, afraid that something would unexpectedly jump out at him. "Shadow?" He peeked at the surrounding area behind a tree while the other hedgehog snuck inside. "I wonder why he's avoiding me…"

"Sonic!"

The blue hedgehog jumped in surprise, dropping a bottle of soda. "Dude!"

"Sonic!"

"Dude!"

"Sonic!"

"What!?"

"You're Amy's boyfriend right?" Shadow looked over his shoulder, making sure Silver wasn't around to hear. "I need your help."

"I'm not Amy's boyfriend. She's my stalker big diff-"

"Amy thinks I want to take her out on a date!" He took Sonic by the shoulders and shook him furiously. "I'm gay! I can't date a _girl_! It's against the rules!"

"Calm down!"

"If Silver finds out he'll think I'm cheating on him!" Having gotten over his previous girlfriend issue, Scourge looked up from his seat on the couch, wondering why the two were yelling at each other. "Silver is the only person I feel connect to! We even had sex!"

"Aww – Gross! I don't need to hear about that!" Sonic covered his ears, trying to block out the horrid mental images.

"You have to help me!"

"Alright! Get off and stop talking about your boyfriend! Then I might help."

"I can hel-"

"Shut up, Scourge! This isn't about you." The green hedgehog's ears folded against his head. He's had enough of being under appreciated, and it was about time that he gained some respect.

"Well, if Scourge can't help, then I guess he can only make things worse." Being the asshole that he was, Scourge wandered over to the door that led out to the garden, opened it, and grinned at Shadow. "Silver! Stripes is taking Amy on a date!"

"What the fuc-" The obsidian hedgehog flipped out. He darted up the stairs before Silver could see which way he went.

"Where'd he go!?" Sonic pointed up the steps, uncaring now since Shadow's secret was out. He turned to Scourge, who had a big grin on his face.

"You know, that was awfully mean."

"Spell 'awfully'."

"A-W-E…"

"You're an idiot."

"Oh yeah!? Spell idiot!"

"S-O-N-I-C."

"I hate you."

* * *

"Shadow!" He had locked himself in his room to get privacy, but Silver found him anyway. "Open the door!" He heard the lock turn, and cursed his lover's psychokinetic abilities. "Shadow? What was Scourgey yelling about downstairs?" There was no response. The ebony hedgehog felt someone sit beside him on the bed, and remove the pillow. "You could've told me if it was just for the sex. I wouldn't be so upset now…"

Shadow sighed in defeat and sat up. "It's not that." He paused, looking down at his hands. "It's just-"

Silver interrupted him, a bright smile on his face. "No, it's okay. I understand. There's better out there." He giggled. "And, I know I'm not the smartest person in the world." He stood from the bed and patted Shadow's head.

"Wait! Silver, just hear me out!" The white hedgehog turned to him, a sadden expression on his face. He closed the door behind him as he left. "Damn it, Scourge!"

* * *

I decided to answer some of my recent reviews since I never seem to pay any attention to them.

Shadowthahedgehog – Thanks! That makes me feel a lot better about my poor humor.

XxSkyFoxGirlxX – You seem like an energetic person. I always like reading what you have to say. Thanks!

Mr.UnSmiley – Thank you for stating the obvious, dumbass. XD

Sara – That's true. Although, in this story, Sonic isn't as…Sonic-y… as he should be. So, I can't entirely say that he's letting his alter ego in, since their characters are too OOC. Thanks for the review!

silvergirl1000 – Sorry about the lack of smut, but this is a T rated fic. I wish I could write some for you guys, but I'd prefer it if this story remained PG-13+. I will write smut scenes in the future though, just for you! Thanks for the review!


	12. Plead the Fif

Sorry I haven't been able to answer everyone's e-mails! I've been too busy studying for ma AP tests. I have one more to take, and then I'll get on those messages! Anyway, enjoy!

**OMGIWATCHTOOMUCHDAVECHAPPELLE**

There was an awkward silence the next morning. Silver had left to visit Blaze so she wouldn't chase Scourge down, Sonic was out on a morning run, Amy was making breakfast, and Shadow was staring at the blank TV screen. He was still upset from the previous night and continuously refused to help the housemates with their daily chores. Bacon, Silver's small, light brown kitten, had made itself comfortable on his chest, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Stripes! Get your lazy ass off the couch and help me. I need to lug these books up to the third floor." There was no response as the black hedgehog continued to stare off into space. "You know, life's a lot more interesting when you actually _live_. Silver isn't coming back until later this afternoon, so if you're just going to-"

"I have a serious case of 'I-Don't-Give-A-Damn' right now. Leave me alone."

"Ouch! Kitty got claws." Regardless, Scourge placed a box filled with books beside his friend. "Third floor. Room with the big hole in the ceiling." He turned on his heel and left.

Shadow cursed under his breath and pushed Bacon off. He dragged himself to his feet and picked up the box. It was full of dictionaries and textbooks written in Latin. Even though Scourge was kicked out of college, he still studied anything he could get his hands on. It was something similar to his heroin addiction, only this hobby made him a smart ass any given day of the week. However, he was useful when it came to 'getting what you want'. Sometimes Shadow wonders if the people just let him steal their things. At least he was better than Sonic. Sonic is just annoying.

Scourge's room was filled with a countless number of unnecessary things: car bumpers, broken clocks, unfamiliar pieces from what used to be a helicopter, and a wide variety of junk. His desk was overflowing with ripped out pages from books. His computer sat atop the pile, running some sort of system check. He didn't have a bed anywhere. Shadow figured he'd just make a makeshift mattress out of all the papers floating around. He placed the box down and looked upward, finding a perfectly shaped hole.

"What do you think?" Scourge poked his head out from the hole in the ceiling, a big grin on his face.

"Why do you have a car bumper in-"

"I like car bumpers! Is there a problem with me liking car bumpers? Is there a problem with that!?"

Shadow stepped back in surprise, holding his hands up in defense. "Calm down. I was just curious…"

"Don't talk about my car bumpers. I'll kill you in your sleep." He removed himself from the rope attaching him to whatever was up there. He landed on his feet.

"What's the hole for?"

"A tesla coil!" His grin grew wider. "I know a couple people who are sending me one from Russia."

"But…We're in a completely different universe. How are you going to-"

"I thought you didn't care."

"Oh, right. I forgot."

While Scourge went on describing what the coil would do and its benefits to the house, Shadow's mind wandered. He daydreamed about what he would be doing with Silver if Amy didn't exist. Ugh…Amy. She was overly selfish and nosey. She had an annoying voice too. Come to think of it, all the females around him had annoying voices. They cared about nothing but fashion, and didn't share any of his interests. No wonder he's gay.

Ah, Silver… He was young, pretty, girly, and he always kicked Shadow's ass at Pong. He was the perfect size to cuddle, made better food than Amy, (although that's not very hard), and is undeniably adorable when he cries. His fur is soft to the touch. His high-pitched squeals catch everyone's attention. His odd love for cats was slightly scary. His go-go boots made him all the more attractive…for some unknown reason. Oh…and that face he made when Shadow inserted his-

"Stripes! Are you daydreaming?" Scourge shouted, instantly snapping the other hedgehog out of his thoughts.

"N-No!" Angry, Shadow adverted his gaze to the wall beside him. That is, until his friend reminded him that Silver was furious at him for asking Amy out on a supposed date. "You just had to bring that up..." His 'I-Don't-Give-A-Damn' mood returned to him.

"Eh, I guess I should apologize for ruining your relationship." He rubbed the back of his neck, thinking on what he could say to get Shadow in a better mood. "I promise I'll make it up to you somehow."

* * *

Shadow's pager went off and he was forced to sit through a mission briefing. Rouge was there, but Silver wasn't. He was most likely trying to avoid any conversation between the two. Their job was to escort the Princess and her friends to a fancy restaurant for some type of 'brunch'. Shadow never understood the meaning of brunches. Why eat breakfast later when you can eat two meals instead of just one? Then again, breakfast was his only meal throughout the day. He normally conserved his energy until needed. Couldn't everyone else do that? He'll never understand mortals.

Unfortunately, they had to sit in the backseat of a military vehicle, just in case anything happened. Of course nothing did, nothing interesting ever happened in Soleanna. Rouge was able to get a peek at the Princess as she entered the restaurant.

"Hey! Silver is with them." Rouge shrieked in pain as Shadow pulled her back by one of her wings in order to look out the window. "You could've asked!"

"I'll be back." He stepped out of the car. "I need to order some food."

"Food? But, you're the Ultimate Lifeform! You don't need nutrition!" She growled and crossed her arms as she waited.

Inside, the building was packed with people. Shadow pushed everyone aside as he attempted to get a better view of the white hedgehog. When he caught sight of Silver, he froze, standing in the waiters' way and admiring from afar.

"Shadow?" Blaze was the first to notice him. "What are you doing here?"

He stuttered at first, not knowing what to say. "U-Uh…I-I saw Silver come in and I just wanted to-"

Blaze snapped at him with a sharp hiss. "He's not gay!"

"Yes he is." Silver watched the two, a small, nervous smile on his face. "I would know."

"Oh? And, how is that?"

"Because I took his virginity!"

Blaze stiffened and turned to Silver, who immediately looked away. Princess Elise decided now would be a good time to wash her hands and left for the bathroom. "Silver, is there something you're not telling me?"

There was a long pause. Awkward silence filled the restaurant as everyone had stopped their daily tasks to listen in on the conversation. "I plead the fifth."

* * *

Silver decided to return home with Shadow. The house was alerted to their presence due to the shouts. Scourge looked up from his book and Sonic jolted upright from a nap.

"I can't believe you said that in front of all those people! Now Blaze hates me!" Angry, Silver turned to the black hedgehog, hands on his hips. "What am I going to do, Shadow? She was my only connection to home, and now she won't talk to me!"

"I said it for a reason!" Shadow was calm, but he didn't know Silver would be this upset. "If I knew you were going to react this way I would've-"

"React!? You honestly thought I wouldn't be angry at this?" Scourge and Sonic were listening intently, trying to decipher what had happened. Well, at least Scourge was… "You had no reason to-"

"I did it because I care! You can't let her control your life like this!"

"Control my-!? You jerk!" Scourge held Silver back before a violent scene broke out between the two.

"That's enough! Stripes! To your room!" He struggled to keep the other hedgehog from using his psychokinetic abilities.

"But, I didn't-!"

"To your room, mister! Wait for me! I'll be right there!" Sonic laughed wildly at this statement, until a received a swift kick to the head. "Don't make things worse!"

The young hedgehog he was holding unexpectedly burst into tears. He wailed something about a miserable life and dashed out the front door.

"Blue! You take care of Stripes!" Scourge ordered the two upstairs and slammed the door behind him as he followed Silver.

Upstairs in Shadow's bedroom, the two talked about what had happened. Sonic didn't quite understand Blaze's reaction, since she was always calm when not chasing after Scourge. He was in a more serious mood, and wasn't surprised when the other hedgehog seemed to spill out his life's story in one breath.

"Aww, if you're so upset about taking Amy to the play later today…well," Sonic cleared his throat. "I guess I'll have to take one for the team."

Shadow cocked an eyebrow and stared at the other hedgehog awkwardly. "I thought you hated her." He looked down at his hands and let out a shameful sigh. "It wouldn't matter anyway. Silver's mad at me for various reasons. It's not just Amy."

"I don't understand the whole 'Silver gets mad' thing. It's sounds, from you at least, as if it was a rushed part of the story in order to have something to write about." Sonic crossed his arms. "I think, from what I know, Silver would be pissed at the sight of you, not just your words."

"Sonic, he was-"

"I mean, really. If I didn't want anyone to know I was gay, I wouldn't just sit there with my best friend when my boyfriend was _right there_! To me, it sounds stupid and unoriginal."

"Shut up."

"And, why'd you say that anyway? It's completely out of character! It's like the author seriously can't think of anything else to write, so he or she is making us talk about how pathetic the whole situation is."

"Stop making plot holes!"

"Sorry…"

* * *

"You know…for a floating rodent…you're pretty fast." Scourge flopped down beside Silver, panting and trying to catch his breath. The two were currently sitting a street corner. Humans passed by them, carefree as they went about their daily activities. The roads were empty and lacked any type of vehicle throughout most of the day. People in this city prefer to walk, which was a good thing for the large group of furries, as they liked to have freedom without the risk of becoming road kill.

"Am I annoying?" The white hedgehog hugged his knees to his chest and held back the tears beginning to form in his eyes. "Blaze and I are causing so much trouble…maybe we should just go home." He buried his face in his hands, thinking Scourge would find him pathetic for showing emotion in such a manner. "I didn't mean to yell!" He mumbled through muffled sobs.

"Aww, don't be upset!" Scourge's abilities were useless in this type of situation. He could bring people together, he could separate them, but he couldn't mend them once they were broken. "Ju-Just calm down! I'm sure Stripes isn't mad at you! Why would he be? I-I mean…well… H-He doesn't have a reason to…right?" He shook his head in defeat and listened to the crying of the other hedgehog beside him. He felt guilty for leaving his phone unattended, and even more so for drawing attention to his mistake.

"Hey, big boy. How much?" The horrible pun caused Scourge to look up with an angry expression.

"Rouge? What do you want?" She took a seat beside Silver, hand behind her as she gently rubbed his back to calm him.

"After Shadow bolted into that restaurant, I knew something bad was going to happen. So…" She revealed what she was holding: a colorful bouquet of flowers. Regardless of whether Silver wanted them or not, she shoved them into his lap, catching his attention.

He gazed down at the flowers. It was made up of lilies, roses, carnations, and a few other species he didn't recognize. It still didn't cheer him up. It only made him sneeze. "Thanks Rouge…"

She pulled him into a hug. "Who did this to you sweetie?"

Silver burst out into tears again, repeatedly wailing Shadow's name. "He's such a jerk! First he asked Amy on a date, and then he told Blaze we were dating!"

"The nerve of him! I should teach him a lesson!" She jumped up, fist clenched.

"Actually…most of this is my fault." Both the hedgehog and the she-bat snapped their heads in his direction. Scourge couldn't tell if they were demented or angry. "Uh…" He struggled to speak under their gazes. "Well, I left my phone in my room, and when Stripes called it, Amy answered. He thought it was me…so she misunderstood the conversation." They didn't blink or change their expressions. "So…I – Uh. I thought that maybe if I explained it to her…she'd… Stop looking at me like that! It's awkward!" No response. Scourge felt insecure. "I…think that you two should get back together…this relationship problem is ruining the advancement of the plot. So… Shadow loves Silver, Silver loves Shadow, they engage in make-up sex, the world is happy, the end!" He stood slowly and backed away behind a building before breaking out into a run.

"Want me to walk you home Silver?" She helped him stand. He sneezed again and nodded with a weak smile.

* * *

silvergirl1000 – Thank you muchies! I won't give away anything about Scourgey and Sonic, so that's a maybe. And…yeah, I don't really like Amy that much either.

XxSkyFoxGirlxX – Thanks! I feel so special!!

Shadilverluvr – OMG! I most certainly will write more for you! Thanks! And I like my girly Silver. XD

Sara – The real question is: why not? Thanks for the review!

wrath91ed – Thanks! I appreciate it!


	13. FEEOWNAAH!

No more school! This chapter is kinda short and boring. But, meh. Over the summer, I'll have more chances to update since I won't be grounded. That's a good thing.

Fiona is copyrighted to the people who own Scourgey.

**OMGNOSCHOOLFTW**

Scourge burst through the front door. He was panting and holding his chest from the effort of his run. "Never knew…they could be so scary." He took a deep breath and sighed, trying to relieve his mind of the mental pictures. "Calm down. They're not here. Most likely, Rouge took Silver shopping. It's okay. We're cool." He sighed again and leaned against the door. It suddenly opened, causing him to fall back. "Ouch!"

"You!" He opened his eyes to see Blaze hovering above him, angered. "I heard about what you did to brainwash Silver and make him fall in love with Shadow!"

"Br-Brainwash…?"

"Amy told me everything." She crossed her arms as he sat up abruptly.

"That bitch!" He clenched his fist and growled. "I knew she would do something like this!" He jumped to his feet. "Blaze…I know you don't like me…but, let me make it up to you."

She tapped her foot, an annoyed expression on her face. "I'm listening."

"I'll…uh…" He thought for a moment, hand on his chin. "Ah! I'll build you a machine that'll send you home."

Blaze's anger completely disappeared once she heard this. Finally! A way home and out of this chaos! Oh, what she wouldn't give to return to the smoldering flame and toppled buildings. The warm temperature and the lack of water. The miles of walking and the way Silver always had to stop to go to the bathroom. On second thought…

"Nah. What else you got?" Scourge's ears flattened against his head.

"I'll get you a date with Sonic?" She glared at him. "Uh… Twenty thousand dollars?"

She shrugged. "I guess that will work." She turned on her heel. "By the way, I met one of your 'girlfriends' while walking home yesterday." She paused, laughing to herself evilly. "I told her where you live. Bye now." She walked away with a sneer.

He groaned and looked up at the sky. "Why do you torture me? Just kill me if you hate me that much! It is fun to watch me suffer?"

"Yes."

"Eh?" Scourge jumped and looked over his shoulder at Shadow, who looked relaxed for once. "Well, look who it is. Finally climb out of your little emo hole?" He laughed to himself, but didn't receive a pleasant response. "Ow! What the hell did you do that for?"

"For not telling Silver earlier." Scourge sighed. "But, no matter. Everything is cleared up." The two walked back inside. "I just need to figure out how to get rid of Amy."

"Hey, I can help you with that! And! In doing so, both of our problems will be out of the way!" He grinned, hoping his friend would agree.

"I'm in. As long as it doesn't include money." Scourge snapped his fingers and cursed under his breath.

After a few minutes of tussling, the two finally came to an agreement. Scourge would find someone to go with Amy while Shadow took his boyfriend out, and the ebony hedgehog would find a way to get a restraining order on Blaze. Perfect.

"Agreed?" The two shook hands, sealing the deal. "So, where do you plan on taking little Silver tonight?" Shadow rummaged through the fridge. He picked out a can of soda, popped it open, and shrugged. "Hmm… Maybe a movie? Something terrifying. And, based off of a true story!"

"I don't want to scare him."

"Nonsense! A horror film will give you more of a chance to cuddle with him." Scourge was going to continue his conversation, until a female's voice rang through the house, calling his name. He froze, a look of pure terror on his face. "Fiona!" He let out a terrified scream and dashed up the steps, almost making Shadow drop his drink.

Suddenly, an orange fox burst in, breathing heavy with an angry aura. She seemed to have steam blowing out of her ears. She looked at Shadow, snarling. "Where is he?" Her eyes were a bright blue color, similar to Scourge's. She had a yellow ribbon on the back of her head and wore a strange attire of leather. Not wanting to anger her, he pointed up the steps. Instantly, she was gone.

Shadow sighed and took a seat at the dining table in the other room. He wondered why Scourge and Sonic weren't friends, seeing as how they had so much in common. His thoughts were interrupted when the phone rang. Groaning, he walked back into the kitchen. "Hello?"

"Guess who!"

He perked up. "Silver! Where are you?"

"On my way home! I'm really sorry for calling so much. I must be annoying you."

"Nah. Sonic is annoying. I love hearing from you."

"Aww!"

"Stripes! Help! Oh my God! She's going to kill me! I'm too young to – AHH! Rape!"

"Sorry, Silver. I'll talk to you later." Shadow placed the phone backed down and dragged himself up the steps. Down the hall, he found the orange fox literally strangling Scourge in a hug. "I don't see anything wrong here."

"Of course you don't see anything wrong! Scourge is my lover!"

"I never liked you! It was a lie!" He desperately tried to push her off, but she had too tight of a grip. "My lungs are collapsing!"

"You're such a baby." Shadow pulled out a green Chaos Emerald and snapped his fingers. The female fox was gone in a flash of light.

"Dude, did you seriously just pull that out of your butt?"

"No! Why does everyone ask me that!?"

"Because it looks like you do!"

* * *

Once the fox, apparently called 'Fiona', was out of the way, Silver came home. He was curious as to why Scourge seemed pale, but the green hedgehog was out the door in a flash.

Looking up at Shadow with a smile, he showed his boyfriend the brown bag he was holding. "Rouge took me shopping!"

"I thought she didn't like you?"

"I thought that too. But, she was really nice after I showed her my psychokinetic abilities."

Shadow sighed. That probably wasn't the wisest move to make. Seeing as how Rouge had an awkward obsession with jewels, she was most likely brown nosing him in order to gain control of his levitation skills. That girl always had some sort of thievery on her mind. He'd talk to her later, just to clear up the fact that Silver wasn't a toy. At least, he wasn't her toy.

But, before he could make a response, his pager went off. Seconds later, Soleanna's siren was heard throughout the building. He flipped open the device. It read: 'Emergency! Downtown, ASAP.'

"Sorry Silver. I'll be right back."

"But – ! Take me with you!" He tried following Shadow. He quickly lost sight of the ebony hedgehog, and was left panting on the side of the road.

* * *

Midnight Storm the Hedgedna – No! We shall not return to the sexings on YIM. It was uber failure anyway. I'm glad you read my story! And I'm using Midnight for Arcadia, silly. LOLJKLUVU. XD

silvergirl1000 – Go right ahead! I kinda like that pairing myself. I agree with you on Amy. Thanks for the compliment and review!

Shadilverluvr – Good! Emoness is bad! I'm glad you being happy! Thanks for the review!

XxSkyFoxGirlxX – Your review made me LOL. I shall be writings lots more, just for you! Thank you!

ThE-sAwNiK-fAnDo0m – Thanks for the reviews! I find Silver adorable when he acts stupid. XD


	14. Crystal Meph

Sorry about this chapter. It's really messy. I swear, I contradict myself like...three times or something.

**OMFGBADCHAPTER!**

There was an attack on one of the shopping malls downtown. It was a big tourist attraction, and chances were the place was packed with humans and furries alike. But, it was unusual for such an event taking place in an area with high security. Whoever was leading must be a powerful opponent. Eggman, perhaps? He hasn't made an appearance since Scourge arrived at the HQ. It isn't like him to remain quiet about anything, especially with Shadow coming out of the closet.

"Took you long enough!" Sonic was already there, dodging flying chairs and tables. "Someone's really pissed!" He yelped in pain and surprise as a bottle of wine struck the back of his head. "I can't get near him!"

"Some hero!" It was nighttime, and extremely difficult to make out the shady figure in the distance. "Hey! They're innocent people, leave them alone!" Everything became quiet. All eyes were on Shadow. He grew nervous. "Uh… Why don't you…pick on someone your own size…?" Out of nowhere, a demented face that mirrored his own appeared inches away from him.

"Like you?" He let out a cry of surprise and fell back. Sonic couldn't help but laugh.

"Some Ultimate Lifeform!" The cobalt hedgehog's laughter ceased as the demon revealed itself. He looked similar to Shadow. Crystals outlined his quills and feet. "Dude," He leaned towards his rival. "He looks like you when you've been in the freezer for too long."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Before an answer could be given, Shadow was lifted off the ground by his throat.

"Where is he?" The demon spat. It was only then that Sonic noticed something.

"He doesn't have a mouth!"

"No! Bad boy!" Silver shone a flashlight on the demon, distracting him and allowing Shadow to struggle free. "Bad! No! That's a bad Mephiles!" It hissed and lunged forward, attempting to tackle the white hedgehog. He squealed and dropped the flashlight, bracing for the impact. "Scourgey!"

The copy of Shadow, deemed 'Mephiles', was knocked away from Silver. "Listen pal," Scourge removed his shades. "There are three things I despise in this world." He held up a finger. "Humans." Another finger. "Sonic." A grin. "And pansy bitches like you who attack innocent people."

"But what about Fiona?" "And chickens?" "And MTV?" "And – "

"That's not the point!" But, by the time he had turned his attention back to Mephiles, he was gone. "Damn! Look what you two made me do!" He slipped his shades back on and walked off with a huff.

Immediately, Shadow captured Silver in a hug. Sonic groaned in disgust and decided to return home for a late dinner. The people slowly began to come back for their things. The two engaged in a short kiss before the ebony hedgehog led them away from the plaza. "We should go home now." He sighed. "We've both had a bad week."

They decided to take the long way home, passing by the docks to see the view. Silver stopped, gazing down at the reflection of the moon on the water. He paused before sitting on the edge and letting his feet dangle above the cool ocean. Shadow smiled and sat behind him. He placed his hands on his lover's shoulders, giving him a gentle massage. The white hedgehog moaned softly, leaning back and enjoying the feeling.

"I'm sorry I've been overreacting lately. With Amy and Blaze…" Silver felt his lover kiss him on the back of his neck. "I just…don't really know what to do sometimes." Shadow purred, lips pressed against the other hedgehog's ear.

"I love you, Silver." He whispered, tilting Silver's head up to lock eyes with him. "I've never felt this way about anyone before." He brushed his lips against the other's.

"I-I… Shadow… I don't know – " He was cut off by a deep kiss.

"You two are so cute together!"

"Damnit Scourge!"

* * *

The next morning was quiet. Scourge was the only one awake, watching a pot of boiling water. A fog had gathered outside. The temperature had dropped slightly, but it was enough to give the green hedgehog a shiver. He was forced to slip on a red sweater. At least, he thought it was red. He was too tired to care. Sonic was the next to wake. He laughed at the sight in the kitchen.

"Nice sweater, grandma." Scourge yawned and shrugged. "Why's it so cold?"

"A fog is a cool mist. Therefore – "

"Did I ask for a lecture?" Sonic crossed his arms and sat beside the other at the table. "What happened to Amy last night?"

"She met Fiona. To say the least." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I bet she's really pissed off at Shadow. Speaking of which, I should wake him up. Rouge called about an hour ago."

"What'd she say?"

"I forget." He chuckled. "I'm sure he'll understand." He stood and dragged himself up the stairs. He slowly eased the door open and turned the light on. "Hey Stripes. Rou – " Silver's squealing got his full attention. The hedgehog was seated on Shadow's lap in a perverted way. A blanket was covering their hips, so Scourge couldn't see anything. "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" He shielded his eyes with his arm and stumbled out of the room.

He tripped over his feet down the stairs and scrambled back into the kitchen. "What's with you?"

"I saw something I shouldn't have…"

"Eww."

* * *

Later that day, Scourge had a confrontation with Fiona. She wasn't as angry as he expected, but wasn't happy. He merely shrugged it off and told her he already had plans with someone else, and decided to give his ticket away at the last minute. She didn't believe him. He worked his charm for a while, and she soon forgot all about it.

"So, where are you living these days?" She asked, taking a sip of her smoothie. Scourge was forced to sit with her in the plaza that was attacked last night. The irony was almost too much for him to handle.

"With Stripes and his boyfriend." He said, watching the humans reconstructing a building that had been destroyed.

"Shadow isn't a good person to be around. Especially since he's gay." Ugh, Fiona. She always thought Scourge was too retarded to understand how people's emotion and lifestyles rubbed off on those around them. He figured that's what happened to Sonic.

"Don't worry about it, honey. I know how to handle myself." She snorted.

"This is what I get after being away from you for so long." He nodded and grinned. "Fine then. If I'm not welcome, I'm leaving." She stood and walked away with a huff. He sighed, glad she was gone.

"Scourge!" Sonic skidded to a stop, a cloud of dust gathering by his feet. "We've got a big problem!" He panted. "Shadow went out to the GUN HQ, right? Silver didn't want to go, so I had to take care of him." Scourge tilted his head, flicking his ears. "I turned my back for two minutes – I swear it wasn't even ninety seconds – And, Silver was gone! No trace! I have no idea where he is!" He took hold of the green hedgehog's shoulders and shook his violently. "If Shadow finds out he's going to kill me!"

"Calm down!" He pushed Sonic away. "Look, just go tell him."

"I can't! Do you have any idea how much Shadow likes Silver!?" Sonic freaked out, hopping up and down. "Please help me!"

"Okay! Geez," He crossed his arms, thinking. "I got it! You stay home in case Shadow arrives. If he does, stall him. I'll go get Silver." They agreed, and Sonic ran off. Once he was gone, Scourge flipped open his cell phone and dialed the number to Shadow's office.

* * *

Sonic was right: Shadow was beyond pissed. Thankfully, Scourge's time in that boring psychology class paid off. Once the ebony hedgehog was calm, he took it upon himself to find the location of Silver's whereabouts: a church. Scourge could feel himself choking on the irony. Their trip was short. The area their destination resided in was abandoned and quiet. It gave Scourge the chills.

"This is really it?" Above them towered a large, and rather fancy, building of some sort. It had stained windows covered with dust and unknown reddish-brown substances. Two cars were parked outside in the lot, mauled and broken apart. Scourge shivered again. "I don't like it here."

Ignoring him, Shadow kicked the door open. The buildings' interior was an even bigger mess: pages from books were everywhere; chairs were thrown about and broken; wine glasses and other cups were scattered about a table, which was snapped in half. They walked forward, taking in the unnatural air. Scourge was the first to notice a sacrificial circle drawn before a cross. He turned his back to it, worried and uncertain on the current situation.

"Ah!" Some unknown force had suddenly thrown Scourge back against the wall behind him. He slid to the floor, unconscious.

Shadow tensed up, his eyes gazing over the room, searching for any sign of movement. Finding nothing, he kneeled by his friend. "Are you alright?" He shook Scourge. "Wake up!" Receiving no answer, he attempted to pick up the hedgehog and leave. Until he heard something.

"My, how things change, don't you agree Shadow?" Recognizing the voice, the obsidian hedgehog released Scourge from his grip. "Tell me, are you surprised?"

"I thought you ran off." He finally faced Mephiles, someone that he hated more than Sonic. "Why are you here, anyway?"

Silver! He dashed from behind the demon, tightly hugging his lover. "Aww, how cute."

"Are you okay?" Shadow asked, worried.

"Of course he's okay. I just wanted to have a little talk."

"Bullshit."

"I'm not interested in him like you are. Come back here, Silver." Mephiles' tone became cruel and harsh. Silver squealed in fear, burying his face in Shadow's chest. "Move away from him. I said step aside! Or would you rather I blow his brains out from here?" Hesitant, the ebony hedgehog obeyed, releasing Silver and taking a small step to his right. "There. I did what you asked. Now answer my question: Have you found him?"

"Wh-Who?"

"The Iblis Trigger? Have you done away with him as I had asked?"

"Oh…th-the…_Iblis_ Trigger… I thought you said the _Chicken_ Trigger…"

"…I'm going to pretend you're going to by the end of the week."

"Going to what?" Silver seemed more relaxed than before, as he stopped shivering.

"Kill the Iblis Trigger!"

"Oh! Yes, of course… So, who was he again?"

Mephiles let out a frustrated growl. "Kill Sonic the Hedgehog by the end of the week. Or you'll pay dearly." Shadow's ears perked up and he pulled Silver behind him for protection.

"No one is going to shed blood. I don't care what your excuse is."

Mephiles' head tilted in an unnatural way, his eyes black as the soul that lighted them. "I wasn't talking to you, was I?" He laughed, his body fiercely jerking. "I forgot how entertaining you were, hedgehog. But, you're insignificant, unimportant, _worthless_. You're. Not. Worth. My. Time."

"Please Shadow, don't get involved."

"If Sonic has anything to do with this, I'm automatically involved – He's my victim."

"Not this time." Mephiles pointed a finger. "Get involved and I'll kill both Sonic and that little bitch behind you." He laughed again, his head twisting back to its normal position. "You won't miss either of them. Will you? You hate Sonic…and I'm sure you're just playing poor Silver for attention."

"That's not true!" Mephiles grinned. "I'll admit it – I don't like Sonic, but I won't go as far as killing him! As for Silver…" Shadow glanced over his shoulder, locking eyes with the confused hedgehog. "I love him. At that's all the more you should – " He was cut off.

"You're nothing but a worthless pig! Engineered to believe that happiness comes in the form of love." He threw his head back, laughing maniacally. "Worthlessworthlessworthlessworthlessworthlessworthless!" Mephiles calmed himself, his shivering breath slow. "You're worthless to him. Give him back." He adverted his gaze to the floor, drooping his head. "I need him. He's got a job to finish. Give him back. Give. Him. Back." He stepped forward. "Give! Him! Back!" With no warning, he lunged at Shadow, biting him harshly on his neck.

Silver screamed, pressing his back to the wall in fear. He had no intention of serving Mephiles, but then again, he couldn't predict falling in love either. The demon began to draw an immense amount of blood, and Shadow couldn't seem to break free. The white hedgehog silenced himself, concentrating and successfully ripping them apart via his telekinesis.

With an eerie laugh, Mephiles melted into the ground, disappearing. "Damnit." Shadow struggled to remain standing. "Why the hell did you bring him with you?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know what he meant back then. I wasn't really listening…" Silver's voice trailed off and he turned away ashamed. Unbeknownst to him, the other hedgehog stumbled forward, his surroundings becoming blurred blobs of color. "I promise I'll find a way to fix everything," He looked over at Shadow, only to find that he had collapsed. "Oh! Sh-Shadow!"

* * *

ShadowAya4ever – Awesome. Thanks for the review!

Pokelad – I can't tell if that's sarcasm or not, but thanks anyway!

Midnight Storm the Hedgedna – LOL Kero is very lovely. XD

shadilverluvr – Don't worry. Scourge is fine. I don't Fiona all that much either. Thanks for the review!


	15. Naughty Hedgie

I don't really have anything to say. So, enjoy!

**NOMNOMNOMCHAPTERNOM**

Shadow awoke sometime the next day. His shoulder had been bandaged. Scourge was in the bed next to him, still unconscious. He sat up and rubbed his head, wondering where he was. Sonic burst through the door to his left, making him jump.

"You're awake!" He hid a bouquet of flowers behind his back. Shadow just cocked an eyebrow. "I-I can explain!"

"Are they for Scourge?"

"N-No!" Shadow stared at him. Being put under pressure always made him crack. "Okay!" He paused, thinking. "They're from Silver! He couldn't make it, so he sent me over to – "

"Shadow! You're alive!" As if on cue, Silver pushed the blue hedgehog aside to hug his lover. "I was so scared! I thought you were dead! You didn't wake up!" He sniffled, tears filling his eyes. "I was so worried!"

"I would never leave you." He said, patting the hedgehog on his head. "What happened?" He asked, rubbing his sore shoulder gently.

Silver practically burst into tears as he explained. When Shadow fell unconscious, Mephiles returned for his 'property'. The white hedgehog struggled though, as he wished to be with his lover rather than the demon. Thankfully, Scourge awoke just in time to have his ass personally handed to him by Mephiles himself. During all of this, Rouge had tracked their position and contacted Sonic. She asked him to check up on the trio, but he ended up saving all three from the clutches of the darkness.

"Shadie!"

"Don't call me that!"

"S-Sorry… But! Scourgey lost a fight!" Silver lowered his head slightly, looking down at his hands in his lap. "Ever since I met him, I thought he could be undefeated. I've been looking up to him as an older brother…you know?"

Sonic chimed in after placing the flowers in a vase and on the table beside Scourge's bed. "Nah. He's not that powerful. I've beaten him a couple times. Came out with a few broken bones, but nothing serious."

Shadow laughed. "That's because he doesn't want to hurt you. Trust me, when Scourge is pissed, it's impossible to get him off you." He sighed. "I learned that the hard way."

Silver squealed, latching onto the obsidian hedgehog and nearly choking him. "Poor Shadow! He lost a big fight with Scourgey and then Mephiles!" Sonic snickered.

"Something funny over there, fag?"

"What did you call me?" He hissed, ears folded against his head. "You're already injured. Don't make it worse for yourself."

Shadow held up his hands in defense, mocking the other hedgehog. "Ooo, I'm so scared."

"Stop it, Shadow." Silver playfully hit his lover's arm. "Technically, you're a fag too."

His ears drooped. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just don't make fun of people because of who they are. Ever heard of karma?"

"Yeah, faker. Karma!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

Shadow was unbelievably bored. There wasn't much he could do because of his injured shoulder. So, to pass the time, he dug through the things on his desk. Silver was there reading one of Scourge's books. No doubt he was beyond confused at the rhetorical meaning of the text. Poor thing.

While digging through a drawer, the ebony hedgehog grabbed something that sent a surge of power up his arm. A Chaos Emerald. He'd totally forgotten about it. Having sex with Silver almost every night had distracted him from its presence. It was green and glowed in his hand, catching the other's attention.

"What's that?" He asked, wandering over and poking it. He squealed when it electrocuted him. "Owwie!" He stuck his finger in his mouth to dull the pain.

"It's a Chaos Emerald." Shadow chuckled at the hedgehog's confused expression. "It basically lets you do anything you want."

Silver's ears perked up. "You mean…I can use it to grow a couple inches taller?" He was short compared to the other three male hedgehogs. "I don't want to be mistaken for a girl my whole life."

"I'd prefer if you remain your current height. Besides," He picked up his lover and snuggled him, earning a squeal. "The role of a female fits you very well…" He grinned. "In more ways than one." Silver huffed. He crossed his arms and turned his head the other way. "I can teach you how to use it."

"Really?" The white hedgehog's eyes became wide with hope.

"Of course. They don't call me the Ultimate Lifeform for nothing."

Shadow didn't actually think that he could teach his boyfriend how to 'Chaos Control', or anything or the sort. But, it would give them time to spend with each other while Sonic fussed over Scourge. Silver was quick to learn. The only problem was that he was too afraid of being shocked by the jewel to touch it. The dark hedgehog used this opportunity to take his lover's hands in his own, trying to show him that it wasn't pain he was feeling. He squealed, still too afraid.

"It won't hurt you Silver. Trust me." The white hedgehog whimpered and turned around to hug Shadow. The Chaos Emerald was knocked out of his hand, but he didn't care. He wrapped his arms around Silver, who purred in response. "I can't teach you if you don't hold it."

"How about we practice more tomorrow? I'm tired." He buried his face in Shadow's chest and closed his eyes, relaxing.

"Tomorrow? But, what about the rest of the day?" Shadow sighed. "You and Sonic won't let me do anything because of my shoulder, so what the hell am I going to do until tomorrow?"

"I could teach you something that's less psychically demanding."

Shadow laughed. "You? Teach me? Silver, I'm the Ultimate Lifeform! What can you possibly teach me?"

Silver locked eyes with the other hedgehog, a sly grin stretched across his face. "I have a few things in mind." He whispered, nose lightly pressed against Shadow's. "I can show you naughty things that you've only heard of." His hand trailed down to his lover's waist and rested there. "I'm nastier than you think."

"I-I…" Shadow's breathing became short and uneven as his boyfriend pushed him back against a tree. Silver rubbed his hips against the other hedgehog's, earning a quiet moan. "Si-Silver…" He never knew his lover could be so dominate. He's always been submissive and innocent. Regardless, it was a big turn-on.

Sonic, unfortunately, ruined the moment by tripping over the fallen Chaos Emerald. "Guys! We –" He paused, noticing the position they were in. "Ew!" Silver stepped back, but Shadow remained where his was, breathless. "Gross!" He shook his head to get rid of the images. "Listen, Scourge woke up! He started going crazy and mumbling something about the princess. Then, he threw me out the window! I have the biggest bruise ever on my ass!" He pointed. "Do you wanna see?"

"Sonic, now isn't the time." Shadow said, giving his lover a sly smile. "We'll get him later."

The blue hedgehog tilted his head. "Listen Shadow. I don't care how horny you are. The princess is in danger. Are you listening to me!?" Apparently he wasn't, as he was too busy rubbing his muzzle against the top of Silver's head.

"Shadow! Stop it! Sonic is right," He pushed Shadow away, glaring. "We need to save the princess."

"Actually, Silver. I think it's best you stay here." The white hedgehog's ears flattened. He pouted. "You probably won't be much help anyway, especially against Scourge. We don't want you to get hurt." Sonic crossed his arms.

"I agree." Shadow nodded. "Just stay here in case Scourge comes back. Protect the girls. We'll be back soon."

Silver's bottom lip quivered. "Wha-What? You think I'm that pathetic?" He sniffled. "Shadow… I can help!" He shook his head, refusing to take him along. "B-But, I can h-help!"

"Stay here." He turned his back and followed Sonic with an incredible burst of speed. Silver flopped down in the grass. He sniffed again, angry. His own boyfriend thought him to be useless. He wasn't needed because he didn't have the abilities that they did. Well, fine. He'll show them. After all, Shadow did leave the Chaos Emerald behind.

* * *

Shadilverluvr – Oh no! Scourge has been scarred! Thanks for the review! I love you too. XD

Pokelad – I improvise everything, so I can't tell you exactly when Sonic will begin flirting with Scourgey. But, he might start in the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

Midnight Storm the Hedgedna – Aww, I got NOM'ed. Yes, Silver has been getting rather high on his quills. Thanks for the review, even though I don't leave a review on your stories. XD

silvergirl1000 – It's all good! You can read the story whenever you want. It'll still be here. Thanks for the review! XD

ThE-sAwNiK-fAnDo0m – Yes! That was exactly what I was going for! Thanks for reviewing!

XxSkyFoxGirlxX – Thanks for the compliments! And, I would love to hypothetically marry you! LOL Anyway, keeping a story interesting for this long IS hard. But, it's easier if the fic is random, like this one. Thank you for reviewing!


	16. The Serious Chapter

I really don't like this chapter. Like, I REALLY don't.

**BLARGSERIOUSNESS**

Princess Elise was being protected by Blaze, but to no avail. Scourge proved to be too powerful. He did away with her in a matter of seconds.

"Hold it, Mean Green!" Sonic stood at the door, upright in a heroic stance. Shadow was beside him, holding Blaze's unconscious body. "I don't think so. Not while I'm here." The green hedgehog roared, fangs shining in the light. Sonic stumbled back. "Whoa! I didn't mean it like that!"

"He's possessed!" Shadow barely scrambled out of the way as Scourge lunged forward, leaving a rather large hole in the wall. The blue hedgehog stood in front of the princess, protecting her. "And, here I expected to calm him down." He dodged another attack. It seemed as if he was being targeted for some reason. This continued for a while, with Shadow gracefully moving about the room, and Scourge literally destroying it. He had an awfully hard head for a rodent.

The princess became worried about Blaze and slowly made her way over to where the feline had been placed down. Sonic still stood in front of her, although he knew he should be helping his rival. It was just too much fun to watch. Shadow constantly cursed.

The battle became serious when he was kicked in the shoulder. The ebony hedgehog fell to his knees, crying out in pain. His shoulder was bleeding again. The blood gushed out through his fingers as he struggled to stop the flow. He coughed, being hit in the stomach and kicked in the face. "Shadow! Get up!" Sonic curled into a ball and jolted forward at full speed. He landed a direct hit on Scourge's back. He fell over and Mephiles emerged.

"Oh, what a pity. I was having fun too."

"Where'd your mouth go!?" Sonic pointed, freaked out. "Wait… If you don't have a mouth, how did Shadow get bit?"

The demon seemed to grin. "I can show you." The hedgehog shook his head. "Where is Silver? Why aren't you dead yet?"

"Wha-What?"

"You're almost as stupid as I imagined. I sent Silver and Blaze to kill you. Apparently, they've forgotten their task. I suppose personal things could get in the way but," He glanced at Shadow, who was gasping for air and clutching his injured shoulder. "It doesn't matter to me. Since they can't do their job, I'll just have to do it for them." A crystallized blade shot out from under Mephiles' wrist. He pointed it at Sonic. "Get on your knees and face fate."

Sonic did at the beast asked. But, before anything could happen, Scourge stabbed Mephiles in the back of his neck with a dagger. He crossed his arms and glared at the blue hedgehog. "I'm kicking your ass later for hitting me."

"What else did you want me to do? Run like a little girl!?"

"Isn't that what you do most of the time?" Ignoring Sonic's random outburst of anger, he kneeled beside Shadow. "Stripes, how are you? Can you feel this?" He tapped the hedgehog's arm, making him hiss in pain. "That's a good thing. Just hold on. We'll get you to the hospital."

Sonic's shouting had stopped. He called Scourge's name. He whirled around to meet the angered face of Mephiles. He was picked off the ground by an unseen force. He struggled to get down, and the blue hedgehog attempted to attack the demon, but was knocked unconscious by a powerful blow to the head. A moment later, Scourge's face turned blue. The princess watched in horror.

"Mephiles!" Scourge was released. He held his throat, breathing heavily and coughing. Silver had saved him with a hug. The demon thrashed around, but couldn't break free from the hedgehog's tight grip.

"Ack! It burns!" Mephiles melted into the ground like before, and was now a black puddle on the floor.

"Ew," Silver stepped over it and ran to Shadow. "I told you I could've helped. But you didn't listen. See what happens when you don't listen to Silvy?" The obsidian hedgehog could do nothing but smile weakly. "My poor baby," He stroked his lover's quills, calming him slightly. "I'm so sorry this happened to you."

Scourge was sitting against the wall near the princess. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. She repeatedly asked him if he was alright. He didn't answer. He didn't really like humans…

But, he did like Silver. He panicked when the white hedgehog was taken hostage by the demon, who had healed himself. Shadow attempted to stand, but he was pressed back down by Mephiles' foot. He tilted Silver chin up to lock eyes with him. He squealed and struggled to get free.

"Let him go!" Scourge stood, dagger in hand.

"You like to play games don't you?" The crystallized blade reappeared. He placed it against Silver's neck. "Let's play a game, Scourge." The demon tilted his head unnaturally to the side. "If I win, I get Silver. If you win, I'll grant you one wish."

The green hedgehog glanced at Shadow for approval. Not receiving an answer, he agreed to play along. Mephiles laughed wildly.

"Here are the rules: You can't consult anyone for help. You can't look away from me. And," He held up Silver's hand and placed the blade to his index finger. "For every question you answer wrong, I get a finger. Let's start." The white hedgehog's eyes were filled with tears. "I'll start off easy. First question: What's the year?"

Scourge cocked an eyebrow. "2008?"

"Good. When is the next full moon?"

If only Scourge weren't such a nerd, he might've actually gotten this wrong. "The 18th."

Silver whimpered as the blade was pressed closer to his finger. "Let's get a little more personal. What's Sonic's real name?"

Scourge burst out in laughter, but continued to have eye contact with the demon. "Maurice." He said in a mocking way. Oh, if only he were awake to hear this.

"How old is Silver?"

"Uh…16?" Mephiles nodded. Hot damn. That was a guess.

"Where was Shadow born?"

"The ARK. Everyone knows that because he won't stop blabbering about Maria. He stopped when he met Silver though. Isn't that just the cutest thing ever?"

The beast didn't seem like he wanted to fool around. "Where was Silver born?"

Damn. He didn't know that one. "The future?"

"More specific."

He shook his head. "I don't know."

Mephiles laughed, tightening his grip on Silver and slowly dragging the blade back and forth, sawing off one of his fingers. The white hedgehog let out a terrified scream. Game's over. Scourge lunched forward and tackled the beast, pinning the arm with that horrendous blade above his head.

"Are you okay, Shorty?"

A nod. "I'm bleeding a little, but I think I'll be fine."

"Take Stripes and the princess and get out of here." Once he was certain Silver had left, he glared at Mephiles. "Is that funny to you?" He stood, taking the demon with him. "How would you like a finger cut off?" He grinned. "Better yet…" Taking the arm with the blade jutting from it, Scourge forced Mephiles to stab his abdomen, and drag the blade downward, nearly cutting him in half. "How does it feel!?"

"You like to hurt people, don't you? You get some sick pleasure from doing it, huh?" Scourge stepped back, hands in the pockets of his jacket. "You were the one that caused a stir up north. The murder of an entire city? That must've been fun for you. Did you enjoy it?"

"I don't kill for fun."

"Then what?" Mephiles quickly glanced at the door. "For Silver? To protect yourself?"

"That's none of your business."

"What comes around goes around, Scourge." He stood upright, blade growing longer. "I suppose I should deliver to you all the torment you've put these innocent people through."

"They weren't innocent."

"That's not what your conscious says. Remember…we were once one. I know everything about you."

Scourge was beginning to get ticked off. "Then why are you asking these stupid –" He was cut off by a blade being plunged into his chest.

* * *

Silver decided to take a break outside the palace. He and the princess were both breathing heavily. So many stairs wore you out quickly. They sat by the fountain to calm their nerves while they awaited Scourge. Shadow was placed on a bench. He was still barely conscious, until his boyfriend quietly sung a lullaby that eventually nulled him to sleep.

"Silver," The princess called out, gaining his attention. She was seated beside Blaze, who was starting to wake. "Where's Sonic?"

Shit.

* * *

XxSkyFoxGirlxX – Thank you! I'd have no problem marrying you either! Unfortunately, Silver won't be a hero until the next chapter, but it'll be up soon. XD

ThE-sAwNiK-fAnDo0m – Sonic is gay for Scourge, but Scourge hates him. So, it's kind of a love-hate thing. Thanks for the review!


	17. Heroic Silver

Dcotor Finny belongs to the people who own Fiona, who also happen to own Scourge.

**ROWROMGLOL**

Silver dashed back into the palace. He squealed at the sight of Scourge. There was nothing he could do at the moment: Sonic was gone and he barely caught sight of Mephiles leaving. Knowing where he was going, the hedgehog returned to the fountain outside. He told the princess to get medical help for Scourge, and was off. He wasn't a fast runner like his lover, but the Chaos Emerald he had with him gave him an extra burst of speed. He needed it.

When he got to the church, it was his turn to have a heroic stance. "Not so fast Mephiles!" The demon came from behind him, throwing him into the wall to his left with a powerful, nonexistent blow. "Owwie," He stood and looked up at a nearby column. Sonic was tied to it. It was out of his reach, however. He turned, facing Mephiles with a glare. "Alright! It's just you and me now."

"Indeed." He lunged forward, drawing his blade and attacking quickly. Silver levitated upward and stuck out his tongue. Mephiles extended his blade. With another swift attack, he caught the hedgehog's arm as he tried to maneuver out of the way. "You can't get away."

Silver growled, getting attack again and earning another cut on the side of his face. He landed on his feet and hissed with pain. Mephiles charged forward again, but the hedgehog teleported out of the way. He couldn't travel very far, but it was enough to keep him from getting hit. The demon growled and whirled, bringing the blade down. It barely missed his face. "Why are you doing this? So you can rule the world?"

"Something like that."

He paused, dumfounded. "That's so cliché!" He glared, crossing his arms. "Honestly, Mephiles. I thought you might do something original for once in your life." He was suddenly stabbed in his chest, just as Scourge was. He gasp for air and fell to his knees once the blade was pulled out.

"How's that for original?"

As fate would have it, Sonic woke and witnessed the whole scene. "Silver! Don't die! You'll cause a time paradox!"

Some advice. Silver coughed out blood. He clutched his wound. Terrified of death, he began to cry. Mephiles merely laughed.

Shadow rushed in, his shoulder wrapped in a new bandage. He pushed Silver onto his back and lightly tapped his face to keep him away. "Hey! Hang on, you're going to be okay! Stay awake, please!" The white hedgehog closed his eyes, and before he knew it, the Chaos Emerald began to do its job.

Both Mephiles and Shadow watched in amazement as a faded green light slowly closed the wound on his chest. Sonic struggled to get a good view, but he couldn't see what was happening from his angle. Silver eased open his eyes and sat up, dizzy. He held his head and looked around. "Am I in Hell?"

Startled, Mephiles stabbed him again, from the back this time. Silver screamed, but the Chaos Emerald instantly healed him. Angry, the demon took hold of a quill, pulled him back, and placed the blade against his throat. Shadow stood, although he knew he couldn't do much because of his injury.

The white hedgehog growled. He pushed the blade out of his face and kicked Mephiles on the bottom of his chin. The demon's head snapped back. The sound of breaking bones could be heard. "That's it! I'm tired of being the damsel in distress!" The Chaos Emerald warped into his hand.

Shadow watched with amusement as the demon was repeatedly slammed against the wall by Silver. The jewel he held increased his psychokinetic abilities quite a bit. He didn't even have to move in order to kick Mephiles' ass. When the beating was finished, the beast immediately disappeared, cursing under his breath. Sonic was released.

"That was awesome! A little violent, but awesome nonetheless!" Silver smiled. "I never thought you'd be a hero, little guy. I guess I was wrong." Sonic patted the hedgehog on his head and gave him a hug, earning a happy squeal.

"Sonic, before I forget, Scourge is about to die." The blue hedgehog freaked out and dashed back to Soleanna, giving Shadow and his boyfriend some time alone. "I see you've learned how to use that." He said, pointing to the green jewel. "I'm going to need it back though, in case Eggman finds out." He held out his hand. Silver crossed his arms and gave the obsidian hedgehog an angry look. "What?"

"I can't believe you sometimes. I just saved Sonic and you _still_ don't think I have what it takes to take care of myself." Shadow tilted his head. "I bet if we had some time apart you'd be more appreciative."

"Silver…are you breaking up with me?" He was stunned. Normally he was the one to push people away, not the other way around.

"You're treating me like dirt, Shadow! I get more attention from Sonic." Silver turned his back on him.

"You won't have a chance. Sonic is too obsessed with Scourge." Shadow walked forward, giving Silver a hug. "Just like I am with you." He was harshly pushed away. "Silver! I'm sorry!"

"That's not going to work this time."

He groaned. "What do you want me to do then?" He asked, not wanting to lose the person that changed his life for the better.

"Beg for it." Silver looked over his shoulder, grinning.

"Wha-What?"

"You heard me," He fully faced him. "Get on your hands and knees and beg for forgiveness."

Reluctant, Shadow did as the other wanted. He dropped to his knees and bowed his head. "Please forgive me for underestimating you."

Silver crossed his arms. "Beg with passion. Like you really want it." The obsidian hedgehog growled under his breath. "Fine then. I guess you'll just have to go back to dating Amy, cause I want nothing more to do with you." He 'hmph'-ed and attempted to make his way to the door. Shadow grabbed his leg.

"Wait! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry, Silver! About everything! You can keep the Chaos Emerald! Just not Amy!" The white hedgehog stared up at the ceiling, as if he was thinking on what to do. "I'm sorry, Silver!"

"I have an idea. Follow me home!" He trotted out the church with Shadow close behind.

* * *

Someone named Finitevus had taken Scourge home and was doing something that would fix his wound. Silver didn't clearly understand, and figured this 'doctor' was doing bad things, which only worried Sonic more.

"My poor Scourgey!" He wailed. He was impatiently waiting outside of the door where the operation was occurring. It was locked, so no one really knew what was happening in there. Silver worried for a bit with Sonic, but was dragged off by Shadow, who found the scene to be awkward.

Up the stairs they went. "So, why did you drag me here?"

Silver's eyes lit up. "Oh, gosh I almost forgot. Wait here." He pushed the dark hedgehog into their room and quickly left.

Shadow sat down on the bed, recalling their many nights sent here. He sighed happily as a perverted fantasy played in his mind. Soon after, Silver walked in with one of Amy's red dresses. He held it out in front of him. It was as if he was thinking of putting it on. Of course, Shadow's mind reacted naturally. He had a big smile on his face. "Are we role playing?"

Silver glared. "No! I swear, you're such a pervert sometimes, Shadow."

The smile didn't leave his face. "Yeah…"

He held the dress out to Shadow. "Here!" He smiled brightly. The ebony hedgehog looked up at him, confused. "What? Put it on."

"Hell no! You already made me beg! Isn't that enough?" Silver shook his head. "Seriously? Do you plan on making me die of embarrassment?"

"Oh, it won't take that long. Just a quick stroll around town." Shadow's jaw dropped.

"Are you kidding!? What if someone sees me?"

Silver shrugged. "That's your problem." He winked and tossed the dress at his lover, who attempted to scramble out of the way like the dress would burn him. "Call me when you're done! I have something else for you." He skipped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Shadow could think of nothing that would get him out of this situation. If only Scourge were here…

He opened the door once the dress was on. It fit snuggly, but he still didn't like it. Silver laughed. "You're so cute."

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with." Before he knew it, he had a collar and a leash around his neck. He groaned, hating his life. "Do you have to?"

"You want me to forgive you right?" Silver received a nod as a response. "Since you embarrassed me, I get to embarrass you."

"It was in front of one person!"

"Yes, but you've been doing it repeatedly. It stops today."

The next hour was absolute hell for Shadow. People laughed at him and a few of his co-workers had asked him what happened. He just shook his head, refusing to talk. Silver had a big smile on his face as he dragged his lover throughout the city by the leash. About twenty minutes into their walk, Rouge found them. The ebony hedgehog wished a bullet would just bury itself between his eyes and end it.

"Shadow? What happened? Is that Amy's dress!?" She flicked the bell attached to his collar and laughed. "You look adorable." He growled. "What did you do to end up in this situation?" Silver explained it to her. She only laughed harder. "Good ole Shadow, huh?" She patted him on his head. "I'll see you two boys later."

Ten minutes later, the red echidna from their old house noticed Shadow. A moment of silence passed before he burst out in uncontrollable laughter. Silver couldn't remember his name. "You look so gay!"

Shadow's ears flattened against his head. "Shut the fuck up." The echidna jingled his bell, laughing louder.

"What is this? BDSM? Lose a bet?"

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be, Knuckles?"

"I do. But, it doesn't involve me in a dress!" More laughter. Silver shooed him away after that.

The white hedgehog passed by the palace, and decided that he wanted to see how Blaze was. Shadow desperately tried to stay outside, but to no avail. He was dragged into the palace. "Miss Elise, is Blaze okay?" He tilted his head.

She nodded, giving Shadow a weird look. "She's…uh, in the other room." She was thanked and the two left.

"Blaze!" The cat was in a bed, angry that she had to stay there when she was perfectly fine. Her mood improved when she caught sight of Shadow. "How do you feel?"

"Much better. You always know how to make me laugh, Silver." He giggled. "I'm really glad you're here. I miss you." Shadow cocked an eyebrow.

Silver blushed lightly. "Aww, Blaze I'm always here for you!"

She smiled. "Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Ahem." Shadow cleared his throat, getting their attention. "May I remind you that Silver is taken?" His ears flicked as he glared at Blaze.

"Is he?" She crossed her arms. "Because if I were him, and saw you in a dress," She snickered. "That would be enough to turn me straight."

He narrowed his eyes. "At least I take care of him be it financial or," He paused, grinning. He didn't need to finish. She caught onto his meaning immediately.

"What? Do you like to screw him in that dress?"

Silver decided to interrupt. "Actually, Blaze. He's a lot better in bed than what I thought." He had this dazed expression as he stared off into space. "He has a really big –"

"Okay!" Shadow ripped the collar off. "No more! We're done! Hour's up!" He pulled the dress off and let out a sigh of relief. Blaze sat there, dumbfounded by what Silver said.

* * *

Back at home, Scourge had miraculously woken and was being hugged to death by Sonic. The blue hedgehog wailed something about trying to defeat Mephiles.

Scourge sighed when Shadow pulled the obsessive creature off of him. "Sonic! What are you doing?"

Sonic glared. "Depends. What were you doing with Amy's dress?"

"Wha – How did you -?" He turned to meet the gaze of Knuckles, who casually waved. "I hate you all!" He stormed up the steps and Sonic was back to chasing Scourge. Unfortunately, the green hedgehog wasn't fast enough to get away.

Silver followed his lover back to their room, worried. "Are you okay?" He looked down at the floor when he didn't receive an answer. "You didn't have to that. You could've told me off." Shadow took the white hedgehog's arm and led him to the bed. They sat down beside each other.

"I'm not going to do that to you Silver," He said, gently stroking the side of Silver's face. "I love you too much."

"Then why'd you hurt my feelings?" He asked, pouting.

Shadow shrugged. "I guess I was trying to show off my abilities to you. I want you to like me, since not many people do."

Silver huffed. "If I didn't like you, I wouldn't have sex with you."

The ebony hedgehog looked away. "Good point." There was a brief silence between the two. Shadow wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulders and licked the side of his face. The white hedgehog leaned into his chest and sighed happily.

Both almost fell out of the bed as the door flung open. Scourge told them to be quiet and he shut the door, locking it. "Shh! Don't let Sonic hear." He snuck into the closet. "I'm staying here for the night."

Shadow's ears drooped. "Well…I kinda wanted to –"

"Do whatever the hell you want. It doesn't bother me. As long as Sonic isn't nearby." Scourge closed the door and locked it with him inside.

Silver shook his head. "Actually, I'm really tired." He snuggled into his spot on the bed. "Maybe tomorrow."

"B-B-But I had to get in a dress for you! The least I deserve is some sexual attention!" There was no response and Shadow was forced to retire beside Silver.

* * *

XxSkyFoxGirlxX – ROFLMAO. I'm a girl. Silver's finger only had a little cut on it. If he did lose a finger, I would've gone crazy on Mephiles with my easer, (or backspace button in this case.) Congrats on being a freshman! I'm a senor! XD Thanks for the review!

shadilverluvr – LOLOL Shadow and Silver are very sore. LAWL. Thanks for reviewing, and good luck with your sing-off!

Midnight Storm the Hedgedna – You have Scourgey chao for Lotus? She be loving you more than ever, now! Thankies! XD


	18. Team Work!

Wewt! This was the original chapter 10. That's why it sounds so weird in the beginning - I was too lazy to rewrite it.

**IRUPDATEFASTLIKEANSTUFF**

"Shadow! Shadow! Where is you?" Scourge burst through the front door of the home the next morning, meeting his counterpart face-to-face. "Whoa!" He stumbled backwards, surprised.

Thankfully, the blue hedgehog had gotten over his obsessive attitude. "Where is you? I thought you were smart." Sonic crossed his arms, giving the other before him a bland look. "Shadow's still sleeping. What do you want?"

Nervous, the green hedgehog rubbed the back of his neck, unsure on how to word his next sentence without causing a scene. "Well, it's a long story." It really wasn't, however. The entire incident could be described with a few words, the very ones that he uttered. "I was at the fish market, only I don't know why because hedgehog's don't eat fish, but! Silver was taken by Mephiles! He, like, came up from the ground and flew into the air! It was awesome! Ah – But! He's totally going to declare ransom and rape him!"

"Wait, what?"

"Come with me! You're the hero of the people! We could find Silver and save him before Shadow freaks out and goes on a killing spree!" He snapped his fingers, victory light shining down on his as he posed. "I got it! We'll break into GUN HQ to gather the surveillance tape that recorded the look-a-like. Then, we'll retrace his footsteps to locate him, beat down his guards, and smack him with a piece of plywood!"

"What the fu-"

"Let's go!"

* * *

Sonic loved traveling, especially if it was on foot. He didn't like being pulled into something he barely knew of, and more importantly, with Scourge. Neither of the two seemed to like each other in public, but it always seems different when they're alone. They're calmer, and their attitudes match to the point where they actually begin to enjoy each other's presence. Regardless, Scourge still thinks Sonic is obsessed, so he doesn't favor standing near the hero.

"So, Mr. Genius, how are we getting in?"

"Simple! Watch." Reluctant, Sonic stood on the sidewalk, sighing with contempt boredom. Scourge walked up to one of the guards standing watch. "Hello my good sir! I'm Silver the Hedgehog's brother and he sent me over here to pick up something from his office."

"I can't allow civilians into another agent's office."

"But, I'm his brother... Hell, I used to live here!"

"You don't look related to Silver."

"Because he's not!" Sonic shouted, an annoyed glare on his face. "Scourge, why don't we just tell Shadow?" He suggested as they turned the corner. "I'm sure he'll be able to do more than us. Besides, what are you going to do? Climb up to the roof and break in through a window?" A grin spread across the other's face, and he instantly knew he shouldn't have said anything.

Moments later, the two hedgehogs were on the roof of a nearby building, looking down upon the people living out their lives. Scourge formulated a number of plans in his mind, but there were too many civilians around to pursue any of them. If they did have an opportunity, it'd be easy for the both to slip into an open window, that is, if they could find one in time. He knew the place well, having been there for a good five months. However, countless problems arose with each passing second. What if they barged into an occupied room? What if they were separated and Sonic stumbled into a dead end, getting caught and severally ruining his hero reputation?

No, they had to think of something that would be quick, effective, and quiet. "Any ideas on how to get in?" He asked to no one in particular, temporally forgetting the other's presence until a response came.

"We need a distraction. Something that would catch the interest of people inside the building." He grinned soon after speaking and while not entirely sure on how he could execute his plan, it would still be done. "Stay here. When I give the signal, enter the building. We should be able to get in without anyone noticing." Scourge agreed, nodding his head to show approval.

* * *

Back at the house, Shadow awoke to an empty bed. He stumbled down the steps and into the kitchen. He groggily hugged Silver, who giggled in response. "Morning, Shadow. Hey, have you seen Scourgey?"

"No. He wasn't in the closet." He chuckled to himself. "He came out of the closet. Ha. Get it?"

"Not really." Shadow tightened his grip around his boyfriend. "Ah, stop! I really need to know where Scourge is. I sent him out to buy some sushi and he hasn't been back." He was instantly released. "Shadow?"

"Su-Sushi?" He had a disgusted look on his face. "I _hate_ sushi! I hate fish!" Silver's ears drooped.

"Aww. R-Really?" He looked down at his feet. "I thought maybe we could –"

He was interrupted by Knuckles, who barged into the room and started rambling. "Shadow! Eggman just appeared downtown! He's destroying everything!"

Silver tilted his head. "Knuckles, if anyone was in real trouble, GUN would've paged me hours ago." Shadow said, wrapping an arm around his lover's waist. The echidna merely shook his head. "Besides, Sonic can take care of it."

"No one knows where Sonic is! He just ran off this morning with Scourge!"

"Sonic and Scourgey ran off together!?" Tears began to fill Silver's eyes. "N-No way. I thought Scourgey didn't like Sonic." He wiped away a tear that had fallen. "I miss him already."

* * *

"What the hell Sonic!?" A fat man sitting on a floating vehicle was attacking the GUN building. People below were screaming and running around as if they were headless chickens. It was all a big, disturbing scene for Scourge. "Let's just get this over with." The two found a nearby window, broke it, and slipped in.

"Ouch!" Sonic cut his arm on a piece of glass that ripped the green hedgehog's jacket.

"Pussy." Scourge wrapped the other hedgehog's arm and they wandered down the hall. Once they had reached the room and rummaged through most of Shadow's personal things, Sonic played back the surveillance taped from that had been taken an hour ago. "Why doesn't he ever have anything interesting in here? There's nothing but files! I bet he keeps all his porn in his computer." He commented, flipping through an old newspaper he found atop the desk.

"Why do you care anyway? It's Shadow – I'm sure he doesn't look at that stuff." He yawned, feeling his focus slipping onto thoughts of something else. He eventually fast-forwarded the tape to the part where he confirmed sight of the dark figure. "Got him!" Scourge's attention was drawn to the screen. It was him alright; it was carrying what looked like Silver's unconscious self over its shoulder.

"In a fish oil factory? Seriously? Okay, first the fat, and now a stinky fish factory. You are not going anywhere with me again."

"I never wanted to be here in the first place."

* * *

The doors to the nearby factory were knocked down by an angry, green hedgehog looking to kick someone in the teeth. He was overwhelmed by the scent, and exited for a short period of time to breathe. "Eck! This place smells worse than I thought it would." Sonic, on the other hand, didn't seem as disgusted at first.

"Let's just get Silver and leave." Seeing as how it was a one-story building, finding the dark figure with a white one wouldn't be that hard. Unfortunately, they were no where to be seen. "Maybe we're at the wrong place," He wondered aloud, accidentally walking into a bright red barrel. A folded note lay on it with 'Hero' written on the front. "Scourge! Over here." He flipped open the piece of paper.

It read: 'Sorry, but your Princess is in another castle.' A laughing shroom had been messily drawn on the bottom left corner.

* * *

Sonic burst into the door, pissed. Scourge followed, laughing uncontrollably. They walked into the living room where Shadow was. He was on the couch with his lover beneath him. Needless to say, they rushed back to the kitchen.

"What the hell, Scourge!? I though you said Silver was kidnapped!" He shrugged.

"Guess I was wrong." He paused, shivering and shaking the image from his mind. "I really need to tell Stripes to lay off the sex."

Sonic didn't seem to hear. Hearts filled his eyes. "Scourgey! You made up this story just to spend time with me, didn't you?" He squealed. "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me!" He tackled the other hedgehog in a hug.

"Wha-No! I don't like you! I hate you! Get the fuck off! ACK! Can't…breathe…!"

* * *

ThE-sAwNiK-fAnDo0m – LOL Yes. Silver can be very tricky. Thanks for the review!

Shadilverluvr – No! Silver is _my_ baby! Lawl. Thanks for the review! XD


	19. Unexpected

I didn't proof read this, so it probably has a lot of mistakes.

Also! This is the next to last chapter of DoP. I have a couple ideas for a sequel, so tell me if you guys want one. Oh! And, tell me what ya'll want to see in the sequel too. I'm all open for ideas. XD

**ALMOSTTHERE!**

"That's it! I've had enough!" Rouge had allowed herself into their home about an hour ago. She was yelling at Shadow for something. It must've been important, as Silver was on the verge of tears. "Either you help us or you quit! I'm tired of your lazy ass being more interested in this thing than protecting Soleanna! What ever happened to Maria's wish?" That hit a nerve. The two began shouting at each other until Scourge shut them up.

"Hey! Hey! Knock it off!" He pulled them apart. "Listen. We're going to settle this nicely. Since Rouge has boobs, she's going to speak first. No yelling." He pointed a finger at Shadow. "If you say anything I'll kick you in the nuts."

The bat sighed. "I know you have a relationship with Silver. But, that doesn't mean you can abandon your job with GUN." Scourge nodded, agreeing. "I'm not asking for much: just answer our distress calls. One of these days we might really need you, and you'll be too busy knocking up your boyfriend."

"Who's Maria?"

"I'll tell you later, Shorty." He turned to Shadow. "She has a point."

The black hedgehog crossed his arms. "It was only one time."

"Who's to say it won't continue, Stripes.?"

"It's not going to." Rouge said, looking down at the floor. "I came here for a reason other than this." She sighed, rubbing her arms. "Shadow…Silver has to go home. Mephiles has been terrorizing Soleanna. People are afraid to come out of their homes, even during the daylight. I talked to Blaze. If they go home, Mephiles will be forced to leave as well."

Shadow laughed hysterically. "And Blaze told you this?" He snorted. "As far as I'm concerned, she's just jealous Silver is with me. The last time we spoke she tried to take him from me."

Silver playfully punched Shadow's arm. "Don't say that. I honestly don't think Mephiles is that dependent on us. Perhaps we could find a different way to send him back?"

"Sounds like you need the help of an old friend of mine." Scourge said, grinning and nodding his head.

"You mean that white echidna?" A nod.

* * *

His name was Dr. Finitevus. He was extremely smart, to the point where even Shadow couldn't understand him. He was the person who mended Scourge's wound. He wouldn't tell how he did it, though – It was a secret. However, he did say he heard of a relic that could seal Mephiles. He didn't exactly remember what it looked like, but it had wings curving around the front of it and a dark purple jewel in the middle. It was called the Scepter of Darkness…or something like that.

"Hey, I think I know what you're talking about!' Silver's eyes brightened as he thought. "Yeah! I've seen it before!"

"Where!?" Scourge asked, taking hold of the white hedgehog's shoulders. "Where did you see it?"

"Actually, I think Blaze has it. I stole from Mephiles when he wasn't looking."

Rouge laughed. "Maybe I could teach you a few other tricks. It seems like you have the instincts of a thief."

Silver's ears drooped. "Oh, no. Blaze wouldn't like it if I became a thief."

"I'd like it." Shadow said, grinning. "Besides, you shouldn't let Blaze control your life. If you want to do something, then do it. You don't have to ask for her permission, you know."

"I'm dating you, aren't I?"

"Stripes," Scourge sighed. "Sometimes I think Shorty here is smarter than you." He shook his head.

Five minutes later, they had a plan to steal the Scepter from Blaze, since Silver said she'd never willingly give it over. Sonic would distract the feline while Rouge slipped in and snatched the relic. She would hand it to Shadow, who would Chaos Control out of the area in case the bat was caught. The only thing they had left to do was convince the blue hedgehog to be apart of this, which wouldn't be hard with Scourge.

"I don't wanna!" He whined, hanging onto the corner of a table as the group tried to pull him out of the room. "No!"

"C'mon Scourge! You're the only person!"

"Are you crazy!? Have you seen how he acts around me!?"

"I don't care!" Shadow said, smashing his fist down on Scourge's fingers to force him to let go. "I'm not losing Silver."

"Ouch! Holy shit! You didn't have to do that!" He shook his hand to relieve it of the pain. "Ow…"

"So, you agree to do it then?"

"Isn't there another way?"

"Sure. If you can think of it in the next three seconds." Sure enough, Sonic burst into the room and tackled Scourge into a hug.

"Scourgey!"

"Don't call me that!" He shouted, squirming. "Only ladies and Silver can call me Scourgey!" He paused. "Wait…same thing." Silver crossed his arms. "Uh…Uh…So, Sonic! Can you do us a favor?"

"Depends. What is it?"

"Nothing big really, just distract Blaze." The blue hedgehog placed a finger on his chin in a thoughtful manner. "Please? For me?"

"Do I get anything in return?"

"My appreciation."

* * *

The palace was overly busy today. Tight security. Rouge was going to need help, so Silver decided to tag along with her to learn something about thieving. Sonic had a tough time getting into the front doors. The guards wouldn't let him through and didn't believe he was the Blue Blur himself. Seriously, how many mutant blue hedgehogs did these people turn away? Regardless, he was eventually able to slip by and get to Blaze. Shadow waited outside by the fountain, until an officer tried to arrest him for loitering.

Up on the third floor, Rouge and Silver were snooping around in the princess' room. The bat was busy collecting jewels, while the hedgehog continuously looked outside in the hall to make sure no one was catching onto their plan.

"Rouge! The Scepter isn't here. It's in Blaze's room. Why are we here?" He asked.

"Just a little stop. I need some things for myself, you know."

"But, this wasn't apart of our plan." He said. Immediately after, he was pulled out of the room and led down the hall. "Wait, here!" They snuck into Blaze's room. "We need to hurry."

It wasn't under the bed or in the desk. It wasn't in with her clothes. They were just about to give up when Silver removed a painting above the bed to find a hidden safe in the wall. Rouge used her sense of hearing to hack open the safe. Inside was a key and a book. The Scepter wasn't there."

"Phooey. It's not here." He took the book and open it, curious. It was hollow and held the Scepter inside. "Ah! I found it!"

Just as he said that, Blaze opened the door. There was an awkward silence as Silver stared at her. Rouge handed him the green Emerald. A moment later, the feline went into a frenzy. The bat held her off. "Silver! What are you waiting for? Go!"

"I-I don't know what to do!"

"Get out of here! Use Chaos Control!"

"I don't know how!"

"What!? Just do what Shadow doe-" She was cut off by a kick to the face.

"Silver the Hedgehog! What are you doing with that!? Give it back!"

"No!" He held up the jewel, still unsure of what to do. He panicked as Blaze ran toward him. "Uh… Uh… Chaos Control!" He was blinded by a bright green light. A moment later, it faded. He looked around, finding himself inside a jail cell. Shadow was beside him. "Ah – How did you get here? Wait, where am I?"

"Apparently I was loitering. They arrested me. How did _you_ get here?" He noticed the Emerald in his hand. "Did you get here by Chaos Control?"

Silver nodded. "I don't know how I did it, though. I just thought about you…and, here I am." They hugged. "Look! I got the Scepter!"

The couple must've been there for a least an hour before an officer passed by. They were cuddling, but what caught his attention was how another hedgehog could've gotten and why. After a short conversation, Silver convinced him to release them. They returned home and gave the relic to Dr. Finitevus, who told them to take the night off. He would take care of everything. Although the white hedgehog was worried about Rouge for a bit, Shadow calmed him.

"I'm sure she's fine. It is Rouge. If she can sneak past me she can deal with Blaze." He petted Silver, fingers weaving through his lover's quills. "This reminds me: I have a reservation at a restaurant tonight. Maybe," He paused, nervous even though he knew the hedgehog would agree. "Maybe after Mephiles is sealed we can get something to eat."

"Sure." Silver smiled brightly. "I just want to make sure Blaze and Rouge are okay." Shadow nodded and pulled him into a hug. "I like it when you don't take advice from Scourgey."

He pulled away. "Eh? You know I've been asking him?" Silver nodded. "H-How?"

The white hedgehog giggled. "I'm psychokinetic, love. I know everything about you. Except about Maria. Who is she?"

Shadow sighed and looked down at his feet. "She was someone who cared about me deeply." He shook his head. "She's gone now."

"I'm sorry. I wish I could help…"

"You have helped." He hugged Silver again. "If it weren't for you stepping into my life like you had, I'd probably be depressed and grumpy." He tilted his lover's chin up to lock eyes with him. "I love you for that."

"Aww, you're so romantic."

"Yeah…I know."

* * *

Scourge and Shadow had volunteered to seal Mephiles. It would give them a good chance to spend some time together, and get away from Sonic. The green hedgehog admired the Scepter while they made their way to the abandoned church.

"You know, I might make a copy of this and keep it. It's pretty."

"You're just like Rouge." Shadow chuckled. "No wonder you two get along so well."

"Is someone jealous?" He laughed to himself, earning a sharp glare. "Eh, sorry." He kicked the door open. "Mephiles! We've got a present for you!"

The demon was no where to be seen. "Come out you coward! I've got a date in an hour! I don't have time to play!" Still nothing. They searched around for a bit until a yellow Chaos Emerald caught their attention. "Scourge! There!"

The green hedgehog held up the Scepter. "Come out here and face fate, you pansy!" The demon rose from a black puddle on the ground.

"I see you've located my Scepter. I'll have you know this: It means nothing –" Mephiles was cut off by Shadow, who had snatched the relic from Scourge and sealed him.

"Dude! He was saying something that could've been important!"

Shadow crossed his arms and watched the yellow jewel fall to the ground. "I don't care. I have a date I need to get ready for. Here," He tossed the Scepter to Scourge. "You can have it." It seemed to glow as a dark purple aura surrounded it.

Scourge watched his friend leave. He looked down at the Scepter, only to find that the gem in the center had cracked. Before he knew it, Mephiles released himself. He laughed wildly. "You honestly think that will stop me?"

"S-Stripes! Stripes! A little help would be nice!"

But Shadow didn't hear. He was out of the building by now, making his way back home. Meanwhile, Silver had contacted Blaze.

"Look, Silver. I know you want to stay here with Shadow, but you can't. Mephiles is immune to the Scepter now. That's why I hid it from you. I knew you'd try something like this." She sighed on the phone, but he didn't respond. "I asked the princess to set up a portal for us. We're leaving tomorrow morning. I'm sorry Silver. Look, maybe next week we'll come and visit, okay?" The other end of the line was quiet. "I'll talk to you later." She paused, waiting for him to say something, but he didn't. "Bye." She hung up.

Shadow was eager to take his lover out to dinner. Silver was quiet throughout their walk, and the other hedgehog continuously tried to start a conversation. He was beginning to think he had done something wrong. "Silver? You're awfully quiet." There was still no answer. "Was it something I said?"

The white hedgehog eventually smiled. "No. No. It's nothing. I was just thinking." It seemed as if his happy attitude had returned. "So, have you seen Scourgey?"

"Nah, he's probably fooling around with that Scepter I gave him. Oh, here we are." The restaurant looked rather fancy. Silver's eyes lit up. He's never been in such a high-class area. The building was brightly lit and people were lining up outside to be seated.

"Oh, wow. How are we going to get in? That's a lot of people." Shadow pulled him to the front of the line. "Wha?" The guard there nodded and allowed the two inside. "I suppose that's one way of getting in," His breath caught in his throat. The inside was even more beautiful than the outside. A pianist and violinist were playing peaceful music on a stage. There was a small working fountain in the middle of the room. All of the tables were filled with people that appeared to be kings or queens. A table was empty I the far corner of the room. It was beside a window with a wonderful view of the ocean.

"Like it?" Shadow pulled a chair out for his lover to take a seat. He sat across from him.

"I've never been in a place like this before." He said, looking around once more. "It's beautiful."

"Just like you." Silver's smile faded. The obsidian hedgehog's ears perked up. "What's wrong?"

"We need to have a little talk." One of the waiters greeted them and placed a bowel of salad in front of the two. He bowed and made his leave. "I love you. More than I liked Blaze." He picked up his fork and pushed around some of the lettuce. "But, tomorrow morning," He paused, looking up with tears in his eyes. "I have to leave. Blaze is forcing me. And," He paused again. "I think it's best that I leave."

Shadow's ears drooped. He seemed devastated; his mouth hung open slightly and refused to look up. Silver continued to poke around in his salad. He heard something _clink_ softly against the fork. He pushed back a piece of lettuce to reveal a diamond ring. It had a solid gold band with a large white diamond in the middle. Two smaller diamonds were on either side of it.

"Sha – I…" But, when Silver looked up, Shadow was gone.

* * *

XxSkyFoxGirlxX – Don't worry, I always look forward to your reviews! Thanks for the compliment!

Shadilverluvr – ROFLAMO. I agree with you. Thanks for the review! XD


	20. Final Attempt

I didn't proof read this either. Geez, I'm just a lazy SOB this weeek, huh?

**OH NOES LAST CHAPTER AND SPACES IN THE TITLE!**

Scourge kicked open the door. His teeth were clenched tightly together and his fist was shaking with anger. His eyes seemed to be flashing with hatred, as his shades were missing from his face. His jacket was tattered in various places. Sonic was the first person to see him, and, judging by his attitude, he didn't want to be hugged. The green hedgehog grabbed the other by his throat and held him up.

"Where. Is. Shadow?" He asked through his clenched teeth, angry.

Sonic coughed. "I-I don't know. He went out with Silver." He was released and Scourge stormed out of the house. He sat on the couch and rubbed his neck where he was attacked. Shadow walked by and trotted up the steps. "H-Hey! Scourge is looking for you!" There was no response. "Shadow?"

He slowly followed him and peeked into his room. The hedgehog wasn't facing the door, so he didn't notice Sonic's presence. He pulled a gun out from the desk next to his bed and stared at it for a while. He stuck the barrel in his mouth.

"Whoa! Shadow, not cool!" Sonic talked him off the bed, knocking the pistol away from him. "What the hell, dude? I though you were over that!" They both sat up. "Are you alright? Where's Silver?"

Shadow blurted everything out, almost on the verge of tears as he did. He told Sonic of how he was fearful of losing the one he loved, so he bought an engagement ring to keep him here. But, before he could propose, Silver said he was leaving the next day. Unsure of what to do or how to react, the blue hedgehog merely patted the other's shoulder.

"Uh…calm down. Everything is going to be okay." He received a glare and was immediately kicked out of the room. "S-Shadow! Wait, don't blow your brains out! Think about how Silver will feel!" There was a moment of silence before a bullet became lodged in the door by Sonic's face. He yelped and stumbled backwards down the steps. "I hope that makes you feel better!" He stood slowly and rubbed his back.

When he turned around, Scourgey was there. He hugged him. "Get off! I didn't come here to see you!" Sonic was harshly pushed away. "I heard about what Shadow did. Where is he?"

The blue hedgehog pointed up the steps. "He's in his little emo hole. You know? He's all upset and stuff."

"Well, I would be upset too."

Sonic's eyes sparkled. "You mean, if I was going to die you'd be upset?"

Scourge sighed. "No, Sonic. If you were going to die I'd probably be the person who put you in that situation." He ignored what the hedgehog had to say and headed towards Shadow's room. He knocked on the door a couple times. "Hey, Stripes? It's me. Open the door before I kick it down." There was no response. "Five seconds." Still nothing. "Three seconds." He rammed his shoulder against it, opening the door.

"That wasn't five seconds."

"Since when did you care? C'mon. Get your lazy butt out of bed. If you don't want Silver to leave, then do something about it!"

Shadow sat up. "I tired."

"An engagement ring? That's it?" Scourge huffed and crossed his arms. "No offense, but if I were you, I'd be pretty freakin' pissed about this and I would do something that would want to make _him_ stay. Not the other way around."

"And how exactly do you suppose I do that?"

"Simple. We make Blaze see that you two belong together."

"How?"

Scourge got this strange look in his eyes. He grinned. "Leave that to me."

* * *

The next morning, Silver was packing his things. Shadow was no where to be seen, but Scourge was there with him. "You know, Shorty. I think I should come with you. I bet I could fend off that horrible Iblis that's torturing you."

Silver sniffed. He was upset about leaving and more so that his lover wasn't here to say goodbye. "You have to ask Blaze. She the princess after all."

"Aww, don't be like that!" He took Silver's suitcase and led him out the door. "I might be able to help. Sides, it's not like I'm very welcome here." He handed it to Blaze, who realized that Scourge planned on going with them.

"As long as you leave me alone," She paused. "I suppose you could be help."

"Cause I kicked your ass?" He grinned.

"You were possessed by Mephiles!"

"Still kicked your ass." She growled and turned away. As she did, a robotic arm grabbed Silver's waist and pulled him up into the sky. He squealed. "Wha – Silver!"

"Shorty! Hang on!" A fat man that Scourge recognized as Eggman laughed loudly and left, taking Silver with him. "Silver!" He turned to Blaze. "Cut him off down the road," He pointed. "I'll meet up with you." She nodded and ran off, a small trail of fire behind her. "You can come out now! She's gone."

Shadow pushed bushes out of his way. He shook the loose leaves out of his quills. "I could've stayed inside! Why in the bushes?"

"It's more natural. They do it all the time in movies."

Shadow growled. He sighed and decided to drop it. "What do you have in mind?"

That famous grin returned to Scourge's face. "Let's just say Sonic and Blaze are going to be very busy."

Five minutes later the city was practically in ruins. Mephiles was attacking the southern part of Soleanna while Eggman attacked the northern. Scourge helped with the destruction himself, but had to quit for fear of his plan being exposed. Shadow pretended to be under the fat man's control, and attacked Blaze. It wasn't hard since he was already pissed at her. Poor Silver had no idea what was going on. He was terrified and struggled using his psychokinetic abilities. The black hedgehog had a hard time concentrating, but every time he caught sight of that purple feline, his anger returned.

"Shadow! Snap out of it!" She called. He merely hissed and knocked her upside the head.

On the other side of the city, Sonic was busy dodging the attacks Mephiles threw at him. However, anything that missed flew past him and hit a building, or a person. He either took the hits or was responsible for someone's death. Needless to say, it was a hard decision. Scourge was nearby, watching the blue hedgehog with a smirk.

Now that everyone was busy, it was time for him to degrade himself. This was his plan: after all the attacks had been set, Scourge would appear and attempt to help Blaze. He would get a 'powerful' blow to the head and pretend to die. In turn, the feline would get pissed. But, Shadow is stronger, so there was really no worry there. After a while longer, the black hedgehog would randomly turn around and completely destroy Eggman's machine.

He would pretend to gain control of himself and apologize to Blaze. If everything went as planned, she would be oblivious to their goal.

That's what happened. Scourge dodged a few attacks and was kicked in the stomach, followed by having his head bashed into a nearby building. He reached over to Blaze who ran over to him to see if he was alright. "Blaze…I don't like you," He coughed. "B-But…please, save Silver. For me…" He relaxed his muscles and cracked open an eye to see if she believed it. She did.

"Shadow! You bastard! You just killed Scourge!" He attacked, but she dodged swiftly. "You're a monster." She blocked another attacked.

Shadow glanced at Scourge, who nodded quickly. The obsidian hedgehog whirled around. His fur began to glow red and the gold bands on his wrists snapped off. The feline's ears perked up. He teleported and reappeared on Eggman's machine. He grinned. Silver tilted his head.

Knowing what he was doing, Scourge scrambled to his feet and tackled Blaze to a safe place. A second later, part of the city was captured in a bright, red light that destroyed everything in its path. The fat man had gotten away, of course. Silver was shaken up, but unharmed nonetheless.

"Dude! I didn't tell you to do a Chaos Blast!" Shadow shrugged. Blaze pushed Scourge out of her way.

"What the hell just happened?" The green hedgehog sighed. She turned to him. "This was all _your_ idea, wasn't it!?" He shrugged.

"We were just trying to show you how much Shadow cares about him. So, then, you know, maybe you'd pull that stick out of your ass and actually have the heart to let Silver stay." He crossed his arms. "But, I can tell that isn't going to happen." He shook his head. "Sorry Stripes, I tried. Oh! That reminds me, I better get Mephiles." He turned on his heel and ran off over the debris.

"You destroyed Soleanna just to prove that you loved me?" Silver squealed. "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me!"

"Nice and disturbing." Blaze placed her hands on her hips. "I'm even more outraged that I originally was. Look, Shadow. It's not up to you and it's not up to me. If I could, I would let Silver stay, believe me." She shook her head. "It just wasn't meant to be. If we stay any longer, Mephiles will kill everyone." She took hold of Silver's arm. "I'm sorry." She dragged him away.

Shadow stood there. He was yet again devastated. Scourge wasn't kidding when he said Blaze would be hard to convince. But, then again…she did have a valuable point. Mephiles was attached to them and if they left, then he had to as well. However…if Scourge could get him under control for just a little while, she might change her mind.

* * *

His hopes were crushed when he watched both Scourge and Sonic trying to calm the demon. It appeared as if Silver wouldn't be stayed. He couldn't just stand there. He had to do something. He rushed into the middle of the fight and held up his hands to stop everyone.

"Mephiles! Listen, I need your help!" The demon seemed interested. "If you calm down for just a moment and convince Blaze that you'll a civilized being, Silver will be able to stay. Can you do that for me?"

He snorted with laughter. "Excuse me? You're asking me to become civil just so you can marry your boyfriend?" He threw his head back and laughed. "I'm quite sorry, my dear Shadow. That isn't going to happen."

"Well, why not!?"

"Because I want to make you as miserable as possible. This is a nice start, don't you think?" He melted into a puddle and was gone.

"Stripes, what the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Silver!" Scourge growled. "C'mon!" The three sped off until they reached the palace. "Maybe they haven't left yet. Hurry!" They dashed up the stairs and down the hall.

Princess Elise was making her way out of a door. "Elise!" Sonic stopped her. "Did you happen to see where Silver and Blaze are?"

She frowned. "Sorry Sonic. They just left." Ignoring everything around him, Shadow barged into the room. Tails was there, preparing to shut down the portal.

"Stripes, hold on!" Scourge grabbed his arm to stop him. "I'm going with you."

Tears sprang into Sonic's eyes. "B-But! Scourgey, what about our relationship?"

The green hedgehog growled. "I'll write."

"That's not good enough!" He shrugged and stepped into the portal. In a flash of bright light, Scourge was gone. Sonic wailed. "No! Don't leave!"

"We'll be back in a few weeks." Shadow finally felt content with himself. He paused for a moment, thinking about Silver's reaction when they met up. He did hear that their world was plagued by a fiery devil, but he didn't care. As long as he was with the one he loved.

Just as he stepped in, something bad happened. The portal began to spark. The electrical current exploded. Smoke came from a few of the wires. The bright colors of the portal faded into nothing. Tails was typing away on a computer that was hooked up to it. He continuously shook his head.

"Shadow," The fox looked up, ears bent backwards. "I-I'm sorry. I lost their coordinates."

The ebony hedgehog felt as if he couldn't breathe. Sonic stood their awkwardly, unsure of what to do. "I…" Shadow looked back at the portal. "I-I," He fell to his knees. "I didn't even say goodbye…"

* * *

That's it! Yes, it's such an open ending, but that's what I want! What will Shadow do know? NO ONE KNOWS. LOLJK. I'll be posting an epilogue and a few extras. Other than that, this is the end. I think I'll be writing a sequel, but I'm still not entirely sure. So, tell me what you guys want to see in the continuation! i.e. Shadow slaps Tails with a salmon until he fixes the machine. Something like that, or whatever. XD

Anyway, I'm really thankful that everyone enjoyed this story. Thanks for all your positive reviews! That really got me energized! Lawl.

ThE-sAwNiK-fAnDo0m – I'll think about a sequel! Since you demanded it and all. Thanks for reviewing!

XxSkyFoxGirlxX – OMG! Thanks for catching that! I do stupid things like that sometimes! Thanks for reviewing…please don't kill me.

SilverHeartsInTheNight34 – Yeah, I feel bad for him too. Thanks for the review!

shadilverluvr – LOL I'll think about it. Thanks for the review!

MysticMelodyz – Thanks for the review! And, I'll totally think about a sequel, although I'm not still sure. But, like you said, I really don't want to leave everyone hanging like that. XD


	21. Epilogue

Sorry this is so short. But, then again, epilogues aren't supposed to be long...right?

**A Bleak Future**

Shadow was dragged away from the portal by Sonic, who wanted to assure the safety of his best friend. Tails had attempted to fix the machine for three days following Silver's leave. He couldn't figure out what was wrong and ultimately admitted defeat against it. After a couple weeks, everything seemed to fall back into place, as if none of it ever happened. Of course they never forgot: Elise was still worried about Blaze and the black hedgehog's heart still belonged to Silver.

Knuckles went back to guarding the Master Emerald. He visited every now and then to say hello and poke fun at Shadow for a bit. No one thought it funny anymore. The red echidna was always yelled at by someone who defended the hedgehog. Amy went back to chasing Sonic and he went back to teasing her by running at a slow pace. Rouge tried to steal more of the princess' jewels, but was caught and had to return everything she had taken.

Tails took over Scourge's lab on the fourth floor. He finished the tesla coil and the house had free electricity. The basement, where the fox's lab once was, had been turned into a work station. The portal was placed here so Shadow would one day have a chance to meet up with Silver again. Everyone felt pity for him. He had lost one of his good friends and his boyfriend.

Shadow returned to working at GUN. He monitored security cameras and escorted royalty around Soleanna. One day, when he was cleaning out the office, he found Scourge's old drawing of Silver. He had someone paint it, and it was hung up in his bedroom. He stared at it nearly every morning, remembering the times they shared. He also had a scrapbook of every picture that had been taken of the white hedgehog. But, it wasn't enough. He still missed his lover every day. It only worsened as the years went by.

Silver, on the other hand, wasn't as upset. He went back to live with his father. Scourge accompanied them and made such and impression that he was adopted into the family. The white hedgehog was also favored by Dr. Finitevus, who had surprising survived for quite a long time. No one knew how, and he didn't want to reveal his aging secrets.

Iblis was no longer a problem with their father constantly around. However, they had a new enemy to worry about: Morpheus. He was a shape shifter that summoned a black fog. It destroyed everything in its path and even swallowed furries whole. Silver wasn't afraid of it, though. The demon only appeared at night to those who had dreamt about him. Besides, he had Scourge, so there was really nothing to worry about.

Blaze finally took her proper place as princess once Iblis had been contained. She dreaded it every day, and for a while wrote to Silver and complained. But, after a year or so went by, they grew apart. The white hedgehog was preoccupied with Dr. Finitevus' lessons, and the purple feline was busy ruling over a country she wanted nothing to do with.

Silver did miss his lover. He had nothing to remind him of Shadow's appearance: no pictures, notes, drawing, nothing. He did have his memory, and the engagement ring that was given to him. It was a beautiful gift, one that he never took off. His father was always pestering him about it. 'Take it off! He's not here anymore! You're not getting married to him! It'll never happen!'

He didn't take it off. He would never take it off. No matter what his father or anyone else said, Silver knew that Shadow would return to him. It wasn't like the black hedgehog to forget so easily, that he was certain of.

* * *

I want to thank everyone again for all your reviews and positive feedback! It means a lot! I just hope some of my other stories will turn out this good. XD


	22. Extra: Alternate Ending

**Extras!  
****Alternate Ending**

**This takes place when Sonic and Shadow reach the portal in the palace. Knuckles is with them for some reason and Scourge already vanished through the portal with Blaze.**

"Hush. No more tears." Silver buried his face in Shadow's chest.

"No! I can't…I won't… I want to stay with you! I don't want to go home! I don't want to save the world anymore! I want to be here! I want to be with you! Shadow!" He sobbed, his tears gently being wiped away and his back softly rubbed. He clung – He didn't want to let go of everything he's done in this world, and of everything he's become.

"Listen to me. Promise you won't cry anymore…and I'll promise to wait." Silver gazed up at him, a smile showing through his tears. "Silver… You are so precious to me – The light in my dark world. The hope that fills the crevices of my mind. And, the person who breathes life into my rotting soul. Everything I am now is what you have made me."

"But - !"

Shadow tilted his lover's chin up, kissing him softly. "I love you," He whispered shyly, never admitting to an emotion so easily. "I always have, regardless of what anyone told me." He gently caressed the side of the younger one's cheek. "And, regardless of what you call yourself, despite how you might think I view you, there is nothing to change my feelings for you." Again, tears began to slide down the other hedgehog's face, but they were quickly wiped away. "Don't beat yourself up." Their noses lightly touched. "If anyone deserves better, it's you. I'm happy just knowing you still care somewhat. I don't care what you think of me, as long as you know I will always love you." He paused, lightly kissing him again. "Silver… Promise me you'll never hurt yourself like this again." He nodded in response, trying to cease the falling tears. "Whatever happens to you in the future, remember me. That's all I want." The hedgehogs engaged in a hug – And Silver took his leave.

"Oh my god. That was sappy."

"Thanks for ruining the moment, Knuckles!"

"Why is everything always my fault!?"


	23. Extra: Previews

**Extras!  
****Previews**

**Arcadia: The Road to Rapture**

**It's been rewritten over three times. Ugh, I'm having trouble writing it.**

He was soulless, that's what. The Emperor was a soulless monster that wanted power and privilege. That's why Silver decided to return home – So he wouldn't be used like the others. He felt sorry for those poor, helpless women. He truly did. But, there was nothing he could do to improve their situation. Shadow took him by the hand and led him out, evading guards and any possible area where the Emperor would be. By the time the cool morning air hit them, the sirens were off. No doubt the king was declaring ransom on the black hedgehog. There was no time to stop that. They had to leave. A few of the guards noticed the path they were taking and attempted to cut them off. Each suffered a quick death.

Back at the Garden, the Doctor was waiting for them. Scourge had a friend summon a helicopter from the Resistance up north. That's past the Emperor's palace. It would be difficult passing over the building unharmed. Anti-aircraft missiles were propped upon the roof – Silver knew that for a fact. But, they took their chances. The chopper was awfully loud, and attracted a lot of unwanted attention. It was armored, so they had nothing to worry about. Until they were hit by a RPG. It nicked the side of the vehicle and spun it upside. Scourge howled with enjoyment while Finitevus held onto Silver. Shadow returned fire, shooting with dead accuracy. It didn't matter what angle they were at, the hedgehog never missed.

* * *

**Reflection (Subject to title change.)**

**Something about Shadow being a detective. It's a short story with a chapter or two planned.**

About a year ago, I had just started out being a detective. I had nothing else to do than sit on my ass all day or help save the town from Eggman. I decided to let Sonic do his job and find my own. So, there I was. On my first case with a man we called Stewy. He was this big, stout cat that constantly ordered me around. He called me names: 'Dumb-fuck', 'Hedgie', 'Pussy'; anything he could think of that would insult me. I hated him.

Unfortunately, we were to check out a local residence that had been the scene of a brutal murder. I've seen plenty of dead people in my life, but nothing like this. This was inhumane. It was disgusting. I nearly vomited. The victim was a young girl, probably in her early twenties. She was lying naked on the bed. She had been tied to the post with yellow rope and duck tape. Her mouth had been sown shut. Her eyes were gorged out. She had cuts and gashes all over her body. Stewy laughed. He called her murderer a mastermind. No traces. Whoever killed her was defiantly experienced.

* * *

**Another Day in Paradise**

**Sequel! Oh ma Gawd. Enjoy.**

Silver had definitely changed over the past years. Not only had he gotten taller, but he seemed more educated. It wasn't as if Shadow thought he was stupid before. Idiotic maybe, but certainly not stupid. At least, not to his face. In any case, the white hedgehog had finally learned how to make his own garden and take care of it. He talked to it at times, but it only made him seem cuter. That, and Scourge helped out a bit. Well…quite a bit, actually. But, Shadow didn't care. They had pineapples. He loves pineapples.

It wasn't just the fruit that surprised him. It was the fact that Scourge could scare away Iblis. Later on, when he talked to his fiancé, he realized it wasn't the green hedgehog, but in fact, his _father_. Shadow didn't even know he had a father. He figured he had passed away like his mother. But, he was wrong.

"I don't know, Shadow." Silver placed the pot down. He was washing the dishes at the time. "Daddy doesn't really like people staying with us. He's kinda protective over me."

Shadow chuckled. "How bad can he be?"

"Pretty bad. He's the protector of the Sol Emeralds and wants me to marry Blaze." Yeah, Shadow was going to have a big problem with this guy.


	24. Extra: Deleted Scenes

**Extras!  
****Deleted Scenes**

**Here are a couple kissing scenes I never put in for some reason:**

Silver shivered slightly, not being used to the cold due to the flames that tore at his world. He felt a pair of strong, caressing arms wrap around him from behind, along with a small kiss to the top of his head. "Cold?" Shadow's voice was quiet and soft. "Let's go back – I don't want you to get sick." The white hedgehog turned around to thank the other with a hug, but was met with warm lips upon his own instead.

"What was that for?" Silver asked, bright red after they separated. A shrug was the response.

**And, the next one:**

Their kiss deepened as he was pushed against the wall, arms raised and pinned above his head. Their tongues were entwined in a battle for dominance, which Silver didn't mind losing. Shadow had pressed his body close to the other's and his hands trailed downward, until Sonic's shrill laugh separated them.

"I knew it! I knew Shadow was gay!"

* * *

**The originally planned ending to Chapter 8.**

"Silver!" Blaze had just stumbled upon the scene to find the two utterly shocked.

"Bl-Blaze!?"

"Shadow! What did I tell you about kissing on the first date?"

"This was your idea?" She turned to him, fire reflecting in her eyes.

"Gah! N-No ma'am! Well…I made the dinner and set the table and picked the spot and…yes." Scourge hung his head in defeat.

"C'mon Silver. We're leaving." She pulled on the hedgehog's arm, only to be stopped by Shadow.

"I don't know what your problem is, but Silver is staying with me." He glared at her, keeping a tight grip.

"Let go of me!" Growing tired of always being pulled on, Silver pushed both of them away using his psychokinetic ability.

"Holy shitake mushroom! You can use telekinesis?" Scourge had a happy grin on his face. "Teach me!" Without glancing at anyone, the white hedgehog merely walked away. "No, don't go yet!"

"Scourge, why don't you follow him and make sure he doesn't get himself into trouble. Shadow and I need to talk." He nodded and sped off after the other, leaving them alone.

"Going to tell me off?"

"I'm sorry."

"E-Excuse me?" Shadow was surprised at her words. He would've expected her to spit curses in his face for disobeying her desires.

"I realize I was a little harsh when we first met. I'm sorry." She was staring down at the water. "I'm just worried…that…" She sighed. "I don't want Silver to fall in love yet."

"What do you mean?" He asked, gazing out to the water as she was.

"Say, he does fall in love with you, and you both have a good relationship. I don't want him to be heartbroken when we return home. He'll never see you again and I don't like seeing one of my good friends depressed, especially if it's him."

Shadow's mind was filled with so many problems: things that confused him, things that brought him happiness, things that he knew he had to do eventually. "So, you don't want me to pursue this?"

"For his emotional sake, no. I'm sorry. I have nothing against either of you being together if you have that much affection for each other. It's just…"

"I understand."

* * *

**This was Shadow's dream at the beginning of Chapter 10. It didn't fit in with the story, so I took it out. Actually, I have no idea why I wrote this.**

Shadow pulled his friend into an embrace, and shot him in the abdomen with his handgun. Silver sat in the corner, eyes teary and hands covering his mouth. Blood dripped down from Scourge's mouth, but he could do nothing but stand as the obsidian hedgehog experimented on him. He aimed the weapon and fired a shot into his victim's skull. More of the crimson liquid poured out onto the floor. Another bullet was planted into his left temple.

"Interesting. You have wounds, but they don't bleed." Scourge coughed, spitting out excess blood. "You're organs stay intact, bullets are just pulled out, and the openings are sown up. I've never seen anything like this before in my life. What are you? A mutant hedgehog? A demon? An angel?" Shadow removed the shades from the other's face, revealing light blue eyes. He shined a flashlight at them, clicking it on and off repeatedly. "You're pupils don't dilated to take in light." He picked up a cleansed scalpel from the tray beside him, gaining someone's attention.

"Ah! You're not going to hurt him are you? Don't hurt Scourgey! Please!" Silver stood, worry filling his mind.

"Relax. He'll be fine." Shadow made an insigne from the base of the other's throat down, wanting to view his body's design. Scourge's eyes glowed red. He growled, warning his friend not to pursue his sick curiosity. "Keep quiet." Ignoring the various threats, the green hedgehog was opened.

Shadow stumbled backwards, nearly vomiting at the sight. "Wh-What? What is it?" Silver backed himself into a corner, frightened.

* * *

**LOL. This was going to be in Chapter 18. I just…I couldn't do it. It wasn't right, you know?**

A fat man stepped off of the vehicle, which remained suspended in air until needed. He flexed his muscles, or flubber if you will. Patches of hair covered his bare stomach, legs, arms, and back, seeming to move as he showed off is body. For an instant, the people around didn't understand what was happening: some had stopped whatever they were doing to stare, mothers covered their children's eyes, and the guard from earlier appeared shocked.

"A fat man in a Speedo, classic!" As Scourge announced this, the man below pulled the side of his swimsuit and released it. The contact sound it made with his skin caused the people around to snap out of their daze. After realizing what they were staring at, they rushed around screaming and trying to evacuate the scene. GUN guards bolted out of the building to apprehend the man, but he jumped into his vehicle and hovered above them, still dancing.

"Get down from there! You're scaring the children!"

"Look at my sexy Speedo!"

* * *

**I can't remember where this was going to be, but it was in the deleted section, so here you go:**

A crystallized blade shot out from the demon's wrist, aiming for Silver's head. Shadow, unable to break free of the darkness binding him to the wall, could only watch in horror. But, Scourge wasn't about to let his best friend's life become miserable again, so he leapt out in front of the fallen hedgehog, taking the blade through the chest. He coughed, blood pouring from his mouth.

"Wha?" The dark hedgehog was taken aback. He withdrew the blade and chuckled to himself as his unexpected victim fell to the floor, a small puddle of blood forming around him. He turned his attention back to Silver, bent on killing him in the same way. Surprisingly, Scourge jumped back onto his feet just in time to be struck again in his abdomen. He grinned, blood seeping out through his teeth.

Shadow was frozen with shock. He was witnessing his friend being militated, and yet still standing. He ceased his struggling and wracked his brain for an explanation. Scourge always had maintained a mysterious past: he had no birthplace and no relatives. On top of that, he lacked quills on his back, and his eyes become discolored if angered. Could this all be linking to what was before him?

The demon, weary from the multiple attempts, finally stopped. "What the hell are you?" He asked, gasping for the darkness to return to him.

"Your momma, bitch." Scourge darted forward, ramming into the demon with his shoulder. He quickly recovered, taking hold of the green hedgehog's throat and squeezing. "Bastard…" He landed a hard kick in the demon's abdomen, causing him to double over. Scourge quickly kicked his head, knocking him back into Shadow.

* * *

**Taken from Chapter 10 because I couldn't figure out how to continue it.**

"So. What have we learned?" Scourge stood in front of the other hedgehogs, who had apparently committed a crime.

"Homosexual hedgehogs are gay." Sonic stated, almost earning himself a slap from the one sitting next to him.

"Shadow's really scary when he's horny." Silver looked away, hands folded in his lap.

"I should get mad at Silver more often…"

* * *

'**Nother delete part of Chapter 10. Yeah, it was rewritten a lot.**

The next morning started out slow. A bouquet of flowers had arrived for Silver, and was resting on the table in the living room. Scourge was asleep on the couch, seeing as how someone had locked him out of his room the night before. Sonic was sitting on the other side of the sofa, flipping through TV channels and watching the green hedgehog sleep regardless of the loud noise. "Hey, Scourge." The only response was a light ear twitch. "Scourge, wake up!" Nothing. "Wake up, lazy!" The hero began to shake the other roughly. It had no affect. "Scourge the house is on fire!"

He finally stirred, covering his hand with the blanket. "Fire extinguisher in kitchen…" He mumbled, dozing off again.

"…Rouge is here!" Scourge snorted and jumped awake. "Ha! Morning. I'm hungry, go make me a sandwich." The groggy hedgehog yawned and leaned forward, hugging Sonic and resting his head on the other's shoulder.

"Sonic? I thought you and Scourge didn't get along?" Shadow stood by the TV, smoothing out his messy quills. "Want me to get him off?"

"No!" Sonic clung to the other hedgehog, waking him. "I like him!"

"I knew you were gay!" Scourge kicked the other off the couch. He jumped up and slipped on his jacket. "Damn homosexuals. No offense Stripes."

"Whatever."

* * *

**So, yeah. That's it.**


End file.
